


Detective... Sherlock

by sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sherlock entra en la piscina, solamente le espera Moriarty. Jim quiere jugar un nuevo juego donde John es la presa. Y el premio final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective... Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para hazy_kenyer durante el amigo invisible 2012 de [sherlockbbc-esp](http://sherlockbbc-esp.livejournal.com/48359.html#cutid1)

Sherlock abrió la puerta y entró en la piscina, de nuevo seguro de sí mismo. Ahora él tenía el dominio de la situación. Ya no seguía los dictados a ciegas de víctimas anónimas atadas a una bomba. Él había colgado el mensaje en su página web; él había propuesto el lugar de encuentro; él tenía en la mano la razón de toda aquella interesante locura. 

—Te traigo un regalito para conocernos mejor. En eso consistía todo esto, ¿no? —dijo Sherlock levantando el pendrive en el aire—. Todos tus rompecabezas, hacerme bailar… todo para distraerme de esto.

Los goznes de una puerta rechinaron al otro lado de la piscina.

—Te di mi número, creí que me llamarías —dijo un hombre de apariencia anodina, cuya única particularidad era el costoso traje que llevaba— Jim Moriarty. ¡Hola! ¿Jim? ¿Jim del hospital?

Mientras el hombre caminaba hacia su encuentro, la mente de Sherlock volaba como un procesador de quinientos megahercios. De su palacio mental le llegaban palabras ligadas a la imagen de la morgue de Barts, a Molly, a unos calzoncillos amarillo fosforescente que asomaban bajo unos pantalones caídos. Jim de informática. James Moriarty había llegado hasta él, incluso le había ofrecido su número de teléfono. Definitivamente un golpe a sus dotes de deducción.

—Bonito detalle, la piscina, donde murió el pequeño Carl. Acabé con él —comentó el criminal, tan coloquialmente como si estuviera comentando el clima—. Has visto un atisbo. Un pequeño atisbo de lo que tengo en marcha en este mundo. Soy un especialista, ¿sabes? ¡Como tú!

—Querido Jim, ¿me ayudas a deshacerme de la horrible hermana de mi amante? —elaboró Sherlock, entendiendo al fin el lugar que ocupaba Moriarty en ese juego—. Querido Jim, ¿me ayudas a desaparecer en Sudamérica?

—Justo eso —admitió con un punto de orgullo. Un gran punto.

—Un consultor criminal. ¡Brillante! —apreció. Realmente tenía a su némesis en ese hombre.

—¿A que sí? Pero se acabó el flirteo Sherlock, ¡papá ya se ha cansado! Aunque esta cosa… este juego… me ha divertido mucho.

—Ha muerto gente —comentó el detective. Aunque no eran sus palabras; pertenecían a John.

—Todo el mundo ¡se muere! —gritó Moriarty, ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Cógelo —ofreció entonces Sherlock. Le tendió el pendrive con los planos, en espera de que eso calmara al criminal. El hombre realmente parecía desequilibrado. Con razón no era fácil deducir qué haría a continuación, estaba realmente loco.

—Oh, los planos del misil —comentó Jim, antes de dar un simbólico beso al USB—. Qué aburrido, podría haberlos conseguido en otro sitio—declaró. Luego lo tiró al agua sin ningún miramiento—. No he venido por esto, Sherlock. He venido a ofrecerte otro juego. Uno taaaaan bueno, que no podrás rechazarlo.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono rosa empezó a sonar. Sherlock suspiró. Previsible.

—No desesperes, esta vez es diferente. ¡Video conferencia!

El detective aceptó la llamada, atento a la imagen que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla. Tuvo que acercar el móvil para identificar lo que estaba viendo. Como había esperado (aburrido), era otra persona portando un abrigo-bomba. Aunque la perspectiva era lejana, no daba ninguna pista de la localización. Entonces el zoom hizo un primer plano y enfocó el torso de la víctima. Toda la situación cambió en un instante. Ese rostro. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—¡John! —gritó. Pero no hubo reacción por su parte, obviamente le llamaban desde un lugar apartado—. Basta —exigió entonces al criminal. El juego ya no tenía gracia. Empezaba a entender el punto de su compañero de piso, que nunca se la había visto a todo el asunto—. Suéltalo.

—Espera —susurró Jim, sacando su propio móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—, esta vez será diferente. Sigue mirando —Sherlock lo hizo, temiendo que si dejaba de hacerlo escucharía una explosión. Ni siquiera quería plantearse la posibilidad. Moriarty marcó una sola tecla y esperó—. Tengo un simulador de voz —confesó en voz baja, sonriendo como si realmente estuviera ilusionado con toda aquella locura. En la pantalla del teléfono rosa John sacaba un teléfono del bolsillo de la parka y se lo acercaba al oído. Su mano no parecía temblar en absoluto—. Johnny, Johnny. ¡Hola! Soy yo, Moriarty. Al fin nos conocemos, disculpa que no te muestre mi verdadera voz, pero entiéndelo, puede que todavía salgas vivo. Seguramente estarás esperando que te pida que llames a Sherlock y que te dicte lo que le vayas a decir y todo ese rollo. ¡Sorpresa! No va a ser así. _Tenía_ que haber sido así, pero nuestro querido detective ha cambiado las reglas. Ahora estoy con él —Sherlock pudo ver cómo los labios de John se comprimían—. Me ha citado, donde empezó todo; en la piscina. Ya sabes, las bambas, el pequeño Carl... Muy romántico, la verdad. Hemos estado charlando. Me ha dicho que soy brillante, ¿te lo ha dicho a ti alguna vez? Creo que me lo voy a quedar. Para jugar. Ya sabes, ha disfrutado tanto con nuestro juego que no se va a conformar con alguien menos _brillante_. Entiéndelo, no es nada personal, es que ahora que me conoce a mí se aburriría contigo. ¡Nos vemos! O quizás no…

Moriarty colgó y se guardó el móvil de nuevo en la americana. Su sonrisa delataba lo satisfecho que se sentía de que la situación estuviera saliendo según lo previsto. Incluso cuando el detective guardó el teléfono rosa y sacó una pistola con la que le apuntó. Eso no hizo más que animarle.

—Dispárame y él explota —le amenazó, sin borrar la macabra sonrisa de su rostro.

—No pienso irme contigo —dijo Sherlock un segundo después, bajando la pistola.

—Ni yo quiero que vengas. ¿Te imaginas, los dos intentando demostrar quién es más listo? Nos mataríamos en dos días. No, ni siquiera llegaríamos a convivir dos días, yo te mataría antes a ti. Verás, he tenido que engañarle un poquito, o el juego no tendría emoción.

—Déjale fuera del juego, él no forma parte del juego —declaró Sherlock, con posesividad.

—¡Oh! No, no, no… ¡Él, es el juego! ¿No te he dicho que va a ser diferente? Ahora Johnny es mi nuevo objetivo.

—No —negó Sherlock otra vez, tan nervioso como para no dar más explicaciones.

—Vamos, no seas tan egoísta. Os he visto juntos. Debe ser bonito tener a alguien con quien compartir la emoción, el riesgo… Después de todo, la gente acaba cogiendo cariño a sus mascotas. Y el doctor hace una tan buena… fiel, entregado, interesante. Estoy seguro de que no te aburres con él.

—Es mío —replicó Sherlock. La pistola temblaba en su mano—. Búscate el tuyo —dijo sin percatarse realmente de que de algún modo estaba admitiendo que John era su mascota.

—Yo tengo secuaces, incluso algún militar retirado, pero no es lo mismo. No, definitivamente no es lo mismo. Quiero a Johnny —anunció, con un tono de voz distinto a cualquiera de los que hubiera usado esa noche.

—No puedes tenerlo. Él nunca iría contigo.

—Ah, pero no te lo he contado todo. Hay una regla. Ni tú puedes decirle quién soy yo, ni yo puedo decirle quién eres tú.

—Eso no tiene lógica.

—La tendrá, Sherlock, la tendrá.

—¿Y si me niego a jugar?

—Me decepcionarías. Mucho. Pero puedes hacerlo. Puedes salir por la misma puerta por la que has entrado, te prometo que no te detendré.

—¿Y John?

—¡Boom! —gritó, provocando que el detective se tensara—. ¿Si no puedo tenerlo, qué servicio me hace? Ssshh —le hizo callar antes de que moviera los labios, llevando el dedo índice a los suyos—. No me respondas aún, no quiero saberlo. ¿No es emocionante! Yo me voy. Te dejo esto —señaló, dejando en el suelo un pequeño frasco con una píldora dentro. Sherlock lo reconoció enseguida del caso de los falsos suicidios, ganándose una divertida sonrisa del criminal—. Antes de que digas nada, no, no es veneno. No me rebajaría a algo tan tedioso. Es solo un modo de asegurarme de que tenemos las mismas oportunidades. Ya sabes, Sherlock, tú ya vives con él, eso te da una ventaja injusta… —comentó, como si realmente el juego tuviera sentido—. Como te decía, me voy a ver a Johnny. Te dejo para que deliberes. Si te tomas la pastilla, empieza el juego. Si sales de aquí sin tomarla (y no vale metértela en la boca; tienes que tragártela)… ¡Boom!

Moriarty estaba riendo ante la estupefacción y el horror que le había provocado al detective, cuando de pronto sonó una conocida canción de los setenta.

—Ups, disculpa un momento —susurró Jim, cogiendo su móvil—. Puedes ir pensando, mientras tanto. ¿Sí? Oh. Voy para allá —contestó serio y formal, obviamente a un subalterno—. Este doctor… ¿es siempre tan imprevisible? Ha logrado apartarse de la gente sin moverse demasiado, ni parecer que estuviese huyendo. Si no fuera porque lo quiero para mí, le haría explotar solo por mostrar esa enojosa moral. Pero es cosa de los soldados, ¿no? Ese rollo de servir y proteger… ¡Bueno! Te dejo con tu decisión: Jugar o no jugar… ¡esa es la cuestión!

Sherlock no tuvo ninguna duda. En cuanto el criminal hubo salido de la piscina, se agachó y abrió el frasco transparente. Esa vez no estaba John para salvarle… más bien al contrario. Aunque ponerle en el tablero de juego de Moriarty no era lo que se podía decir precisamente seguro.

Se tragó la píldora, como no había hecho con la del taxista asesino. Por un momento no pasó nada. El siguiente cuarto de hora fue totalmente anticlimático. Esperaba una reacción, buena, mala, lo que fuese. Era una tortura pensar que el criminal podía pensar que en realidad no se la había tomado y decidiese cumplir su amenaza con John.

A los veinte minutos empezó a notar algo. Un cosquilleo en el estómago, que irradiaba hacia sus extremidades. Después la hormigueante sensación se convirtió en dolor, un dolor inaguantable que quemaba en su interior. Sus huesos ardían, sus músculos escocían de un modo insoportable.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente, fue para John. Estirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, era evidente que se había tomado la píldora, fuera lo que fuera. Su amigo estaba a salvo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando Sherlock despertó le costó reubicarse. Recordaba la piscina, Moriarty, John atado a una parka cargada de explosivo plástico y dolor, mucho dolor. Un dolor terrible que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? La habitación parecía enorme, igual que la cama en que se encontraba. Orden, lujo; Mycroft. De pronto un sentimiento cálido llenó su interior; seguridad, protección. ¿De dónde venía eso? Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano no le evocaba esos sentimientos.

Entonces notó su presencia. Sentado en una silla alejada, contra la pared lateral. Le miraba fijamente, mostrando una preocupación sincera que era totalmente extraña a su usual control.

—¿Sherlock? —comentó, inseguro y visiblemente angustiado.

¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? ¿Qué había ocurrido con John?

—¿John está…? —no acabó la pregunta. Se tapó la boca con las manos para sofocar un grito ahogado al escuchar el agudo y ajeno sonido de su propia voz.

Entonces las vio. Sus manos. Pequeñas, muy pequeñas. Dedos pequeños, uñas pequeñas. Temblaron cuando las giró para observar el dorso. Los nudillos apenas mostraban arrugas de uso. Eran las manos de un niño. Con razón la habitación y la cama le habían parecido enormes: Era él quien había menguado.

Miró a su hermano y comprendió entonces su inquietud, la incertidumbre con que había pronunciado su nombre antes. Sencillamente no le había reconocido, o al menos no estaba seguro de que realmente fuera él. Porque hasta para Mycroft, que había presenciado tantos prodigios, era difícil creer que Sherlock Holmes, que pasaba de los treinta, no pareciera tener más de seis años.

—John —exigió. Hizo una mueca al escuchar de nuevo esa voz que era suya y a la vez no. Era vergonzoso, pero lo primero era saber si su amigo estaba a salvo. Si había valido la pena sacrificarse o Moriarty le había engañado.

—Está bien. El inspector Lestrade recibió su llamada y envió a los artificieros. Eso fue ayer, ahora está en la calle Baker. Pregunta por ti.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, evitando tener que oír de nuevo esa ridícula voz infantil que no cuadraba para nada con su desarrollada mente. John no podía verle en ese estado, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Lo que le llevó a entender por qué Moriarty le había hecho aquello. Él mismo lo había dicho, cuando se la había entregado: _”…tú ya vives con él, eso te da una ventaja injusta…”_. ¿Acaso no había otros modos de mantenerle apartado? Miró a su hermano con desesperación e impotencia. Sabía qué le quería decir, pero no estaba preparado para escuchar de nuevo esa aguda y vergonzante voz. Ni siquiera había vuelto a mirar sus pequeñas manos, ni mucho menos a ojear bajo las sábanas.

—Estamos haciendo pruebas, te han sacado sangre y la están analizando. Pronto sabremos qué te han administrado. Mientras tanto descansa. Has debido de pasar por un gran padecimiento físico, y aún te queda la aceptación mental. —Mycroft sonrió, ante la condescendiente mirada que sus palabras habían provocado. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando: _¿Sentimiento? ¿De veras, My?_. Era chocante ver esa reacción en el niño que había sido su hermano. En esa época el pequeño le idolatraba—. En serio, Sher —contestó con afecto, usando un apelativo que no había usado en años. Inesperadamente hasta para sí mismo, a Sherlock no le molestó—. Si necesitas algo… —ofreció, por una vez sin esperar obtener deudas de sus favores.

El niño-detective se le quedó mirando de nuevo, sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería. Sospechando la razón de su turbación, Mycroft se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la habitación para coger una libreta y un bolígrafo. Luego se los tendió a su hermano, que le miró agradecido. De cerca sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma agudeza, aunque parecían enormes en el pequeño rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, Mycroft apartó un rizo díscolo de su frente, en un gesto que se le hacía familiar a pesar de no haberse atrevido a hacerlo en años. Sherlock protestó por el gesto, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron en delectación. En seguida se puso a escribir. El temblor de sus pequeñas manos hacía que la letra pareciera una imitación de su usualmente pulcra caligrafía.

_¿Qué le vas a decir a John?_

—El buen doctor… —dijo Mycroft con una ligera sonrisa, esta vez pensando él: “ _¿Sentimiento? ¿De veras, Sher?”_ —. Lo que tú me digas. Supongo que querrás quedarte aquí mientras buscan una solución.

Sherlock asintió antes de ponerse a escribir de nuevo.

_Moriarty le dijo que se quedaba conmigo, que teníamos un nuevo juego, solamente para los dos._

—Perfecto —accedió Mycroft—, eso puede explicar tu ausencia.

—¡No, eso es lo que él quiere! —gritó Sherlock, sin poder contenerse. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos, un gesto tan infantil como su agudo tono de voz.

—Sher, esto es ridículo. Durante el tiempo que pases en esta regresión vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tu voz. Y a tu cuerpo —ofreció Mycroft, severo pero comprensivo. Su hermano negó repetidamente con su cabecita llena de ondas negras y se puso a escribir de nuevo.

_Pero si John piensa que yo… que yo le he abandonado… cuando Moriarty vaya a por él..._

—¿Y por qué iba a ir Moriarty detrás del doctor? Si tú sales de la ecuación… —intentó razonar. Había buscado bastante información sobre el criminal, empezaba a sospechar lo que le motivaba.

_Es el juego. El juego ha cambiado. Ahora quiere a John. Por eso me ha hecho “esto”. Me quiere fuera, para quedárselo él._

Mycroft asintió. Un nuevo objetivo. Uno que si sus pesquisas eran correctas, no era tan “inocente” como su hermano seguro supondría. Conocía las inclinaciones de Moriarty; las mismas que su hermano, aunque él no tenía tantos reparos en ponerlas en “práctica”. Sin duda el buen doctor corría menos peligro del que Sherlock imaginaba. Pero eso era bueno. Semejante distracción mantendría al criminal demasiado ocupado para realizar males mayores. A un precio asequible.

—No te preocupes, Sher —dijo paternalmente—. Yo me ocuparé del doctor Watson.

_Dile que pienso que es brillante._

Su hermano leyó la nota al revés, mientras la estaba escribiendo. Se quedó mirando el papel con una ceja levantada. Sentimiento. Y peor de lo que había previsto.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
La puerta del número 221B de la calle Baker se cerró con un suave _clic_.

John lo escuchó desde su habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, a pesar del dolor de su pierna. Moriarty podía haberle dejado libre, pero no exento de secuelas.

Una vez en el salón, su agitación desapareció.

—Oh, hola Mycroft. ¿Y Sherlock? —preguntó. Ese nombre parecía ser todo lo que era capaz de decir en esos dos días de incertidumbre.

—John —saludó Holmes, frío y distante como siempre—. Está bien. De hecho he venido a buscar un par de cosas que necesita.

—Yo se las llevaré.

—No, será mejor que no. Ah, aquí está su portátil —comentó casualmente. Alargó la mano para alcanzarlo, pero de un rápido movimiento el doctor lo quitó de su alcance.

—He dicho que yo se lo llevaré —insistió John.

Mycroft suspiró. Después sonrió condescendientemente, un gesto paternalista que al ex militar le hastiaba, y se sentó en el sofá preferido de Sherlock. John se tensó aún más, pero accedió a sentarse en su propio sillón, como el irritante hombre le indicaba con un gesto de su paraguas.

—Creo que será mejor que tengamos una charla —expuso Mycroft, como si la idea hubiese surgido de él.

—Es lo que llevo dos días intentando. Saber qué demonios ha pasado con Sherlock —expuso John, ya cansado de que todo el mundo le hiciera el vacío.

—Mi hermano ha encontrado… un reto a la altura de su intelecto. Tú sabes cuán obsesivo puede ser cuando su mente está trabajando a máxima capacidad.

—Quiero hablar con él —John se movía inquieto en su silla. No le gustaba el modo en que Mycroft parecía coincidir con las últimas palabras que le había dicho el criminal.

—Lamentablemente, mi hermano no quiere hablar con nadie. Si yo no he logrado hacer que cambie de actitud, ¿podrías tú?

—Puede —contestó John con más fastidio que convencimiento—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho ese hombre, las personas que ha asesinado únicamente para llegar hasta Sherlock, ¿vas a permitir que se salga con la suya? ¿Permitirás que tenga tratos con un desquiciado que no tiene respeto alguno por la muerte?

—¿Crees que si mi hermano corriera algún peligro real, yo no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto?

—No sé. Dímelo tú —le retó, exasperado ante su pasividad.

—Está bien. Te quería ahorrar ciertas verdades, pero veo que es necesario que las escuches. Sherlock no tiene ningún interés en hablar contigo, John. Ha pasado página, ni siquiera se ha molestado en venir a buscar sus cosas, y sabes cuánto odia tener que pedirme favores. Admítelo, mi hermano no siente lo mismo que la gente corriente. Lo mismo que tú —añadió, cruelmente—. Después de todo, John, tan solo eres su compañero de piso. Oh, por cierto, no tienes que preocuparte por su parte del alquiler, yo me encargaré de que sea cubierta. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones. Estoy seguro de que muchas veces las has deseado, sé lo exasperante que puede resultar su compañía.

Eso era un eufemismo, aunque a John no le extrañó viniendo de quien venía. La verdad era que Sherlock era un terrible compañero con quien convivir. Tocaba el violín día y noche, a veces desafinando apropósito. No hablaba durante horas, o tenía conversaciones con él cuando no estaba presente… y luego asumía que le había oído, lo que daba lugar a tremendas confusiones. No colaboraba en nada, al doctor le tocaba siempre hacer la comida (las pocas veces que el detective se dignaba a comer algo), lavar la ropa de los dos, así como limpiar el piso. Incluyendo los estropicios de sus experimentos. No tenía respeto por la propiedad ajena o el espacio personal. A veces andaba por la casa apenas con una toalla o una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. Pintaba y disparaba las paredes. Una locura total… que había echado de menos cada minuto de aquellos dos días que había pasado sin verle.

Y aún así sabía que no podría volver a vivir con él. No si Sherlock escogía a Moriarty. Porque John tenía una moral muy recta, y aún recordaba cada uno de los muertos que habían causado con aquel juego. ¿Quién sabían cuántos sembrarían en ese nuevo proyecto juntos? ¿Y se supone que él iba a esperar tranquilamente a que volviera, después de que su compañero de piso se hubiera asociado a un criminal asesino? No. Algo se había resquebrajado en su relación cuando aquella pobre señora había muerto. Ella y once personas más. Y todo por pasar demasiadas horas secuestrada, cuando podría haber sido liberada horas antes. Sherlock había acabado de sabotearles cuando había escogido estar al margen de la ley únicamente para librarse del aburrimiento. Cuando había escogido a Moriarty sobre él.

—Tendrás que pagar el alquiler completo —expuso, poniéndose de pie—. Soy yo el que me voy.

—Oh, vamos. No seas dramático, John —comentó Mycroft con retintín. Después se fijó en la expresión dolida y a la vez resignada del médico. No se trataba de un bluf, estaba decidido a abandonar el piso de la calle Baker. Eso no podía permitirlo, o su hermano le haría directamente responsable de la situación—. No tienes porqué irte. Sherlock volverá en algún momento.

—Precisamente. Para él no habrá ocurrido nada, según su particular percepción de la realidad. Que tú compartes, según veo. Pero para mí sí, yo sí le veré de otro modo —John respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse antes de seguir—. Greg… el inspector Lestrade…

—Sé quién es —respondió Mycroft secamente.

—Él dijo que Sherlock era un gran hombre, y que esperaba que algún día se convirtiese en una gran persona. Al lado de ese criminal no lo va a lograr. Y yo no quiero vivir con la clase de persona en que se habrá convertido, cuando vuelva.

Mycroft reconsideró esas palabras. El doctor estaba afectado, y no se trataba tan solo de celos, como había supuesto. Esa férrea moral se interponía en sus planes. Debía sortear el problema y virar la situación, para a la vez propiciar un camino de entrada para Moriarty. De ese juego dependía toda una operación, que había montado gracias a la información que le había facilitado su hermano. Watson tenía que entretener al criminal hasta que pudiesen llegar a él con pruebas consistentes. Y no podría avisarle de la maniobra en la que iba a participar, porque aunque accediera a seguirle el juego —que lo dudaba—, no podría fingir ante el chiflado genio durante mucho tiempo. De todos modos, no le supondría un gran sacrificio; a juzgar por lo que había transpirado en su investigación en el ejército.

Necesitaba que se quedase en el piso, que estaba convenientemente “pinchado” con cámaras de vigilancia. Si en lugar de irse él dejara una vacante libre, literal y simbólicamente, Moriarty sabría aprovechar favorablemente la situación. Y eso sería doblemente beneficioso, pues podrían proteger al doctor y al mismo tiempo tener al criminal constantemente vigilado.

—Como gustes —comentó despreocupadamente—. Si realmente eres de esa opinión… aunque en ese caso será mejor que te quedes tú. La señora Hudson lo preferiría así. Puedes alquilar la habitación de mi hermano, a él realmente no le importará. Ya sabes, no es más que espacio…

—Solo transporte —murmuró John.

Ojeó a su alrededor. La mesa de la cocina aún llena de equipamiento de laboratorio; _sus_ sillones; la cara sonriente en la pared; los agujeros de bala; la calavera; el violín. El ordenador de Sherlock. Lo recogió de la mesa. Si todo aquello no significaba nada para el detective, para él sí que lo hacía. No sabía cómo iba a poder vivir rodeado de recuerdos, pero siempre sería mejor que la habitación aséptica donde residía antes de encontrarle. Dejó caer el portátil sobre las largas piernas de Mycroft, sin cuidado alguno.

—Por supuesto, cubriré el alquiler por lo que queda de mes.

John se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué demonios importaba el dinero cuando su vida acababa de dar un frenazo en seco? Se mordió el labio y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, de espaldas al impasible hombre. Escuchó cómo se levantaba, y aún así no se giró. Cuando escuchó la cadencia característica de sus pasos alejándose en dirección a la habitación de Sherlock, aprovechó el momento para subir a su propio cuarto. No quería ver cómo se llevaba sus cosas, eso lo haría más real.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Al día siguiente intentó no acercarse a la habitación de Sherlock, para no tener que admitir que no solo se había ido, sino que además no regresaría. Al menos del comedor Mycroft únicamente se había llevado el portátil. Seguramente tendría unos días para habituarse a la idea, antes de que volviera —o enviara a alguien— a buscar la calavera, el cráneo de vaca, o el violín.

Pensar en Sherlock tocando el violín para Moriarty le revolvió el estómago. Decidió poner la televisión, para distraerse. No es que la programación fuera muy interesante, pero fijar la vista en la pantalla evitaba que buscase instintivamente la cara sonriente de la pared. Desgraciadamente, no llevaba ni media hora viendo un documental de animales cuando se fue la corriente, dejándole completamente a oscuras. Apartó las cortinas para ver por dónde andaba, y bajó las escaleras para comprobar si la señora Hudson tenía el mismo problema. 

—Hola John —saludó la mujer al abrirle la puerta que había llamado con sus nudillos. Tras ella se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión.

—Señora Hudson… veo que tiene luz. A mí se me ha cortado —explicó.

—Oh, será cosa de la instalación.

—He revisado los fusibles, están bien. Debe de tratarse de una avería exterior. No hay problema, ya se resolverá.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte a ver “Esta Mañana” conmigo.

—Creo que aprovecharé para ponerme al día con el correo —se disculpó John, que quería estar solo—. Por suerte anoche dejé el portátil cargando.

—Muy bien, pero baja después a tomar el té. Nos irá bien a los dos —ofreció la señora Hudson. 

John asintió, agradecido, antes de subir a su piso. Una vez allí se dispuso a revisar sus mensajes. Aunque quisiera negárselo a sí mismo, estaba esperando uno en concreto. Uno que no había llegado. En cambio recibió un comentario en su blog. Le extrañó que tuviera un archivo adjunto, era la primera vez que ocurría. No logró abrirlo, ni reconoció la extensión para buscar un programa con qué hacerlo. Tras darse por vencido, aparcó el tema y abrió un documento de Word para redactar una entrada para su publicación, quizás la última. Pasó un largo rato mirando la pantalla, ordenando sus ideas. Las palabras para explicar el caso de las bombas no querían salir. Quizás porque su mente estaba demasiado centrada en la conclusión.

Finalmente escribió la primera letra. La borró y la tecleó de nuevo. Aunque él pulsaba la “E”, en la pantalla aparecía un signo de interrogación. Probó con otras teclas y en todos los casos aparecían diferentes signos, ni siquiera letras. Cerró el programa y abrió un nuevo correo. Hasta en él las palabras que escribía no tenían sentido. Perfecto, un virus. Habría sospechado de Sherlock, si no fuera porque el día anterior todo había funcionado correctamente y su _ex_ compañero de piso no había estado en la casa desde el día en que se le había ocurrido citarse con un asesino. Y ahora ni siquiera estaba allí para arreglarle el portátil.

Su mente vagó por ese último caso, intentando discernir qué clase de persona sería ese tal Moriarty, inteligente hasta tal punto que había logrado seducir a Sherlock Holmes, a pesar de su depravada moralidad. Hasta que la señora Hudson llegó con el té y le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Lo tomaron en la mesita frente a la ventana, aprovechando la luz que entraba por ella. La perceptiva mujer notó su abstraído estado y le invitó a comer, ya que sin luz tampoco podría hacer nada en la sombría cocina.

Entre los dos hornearon un pastel de carne delicioso que calentó el cuerpo y el alma del abatido doctor.

Antes de subir de nuevo, en vista de que la luz aún no había regresado y llevaba todo el día sin hacerlo, la señora Hudson le recomendó que bajara la leche y cualquier alimento perecedero que tuviera en la nevera.

Fue entonces cuando John se enfrentó a lo que había en ella. Algo que asemejaba un pie en descomposición, y un tarro lleno de ojos. Suspiró profundamente. Después de la agradable velada con su casera se vio con más fuerzas que esa mañana. Si tenía que deshacerse de las cosas de Sherlock, era una buena idea empezar por todo aquello. Nada definía más al detective que sus escabrosos experimentos.

Metió las partes humanas en una bolsa negra de basura —lo más disimulado que tenía—, y después de dejarle a la señora Hudson un cartón de leche para que se lo guardara en su nevera, se dirigió a Barts. No era algo de lo que se pudiese deshacer en un contenedor de basura, no quería tener a Lestrade tras de él si aparecían restos cerca de la calle Baker.

Cogió un taxi, seguramente el último que su economía le permitiría en bastante tiempo. Sin Sherlock no se podría permitir ese tipo de transporte, sobre todo porque aún no tenía a nadie con quien compartir el alquiler y los gastos del piso. Sin embargo se permitió el lujo, como pequeño homenaje a todos esos meses de prisas y carreras. Llegando al hospital advirtió el banco donde se había tomado un café con Mike Stamford. Ciertamente allí había comenzado todo. Curioso que ahora se encontrase en una situación parecida. Tenía el piso, pero seguía necesitando alguien con quien compartirlo. Al menos le debía a Sherlock la pérdida de su cojera psicosomática y, no podía negarlo, cierto aumento de su autoestima.

El taxista tuvo que indicarle dos veces que ya habían llegado, para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

Una vez ante la puerta de la morgue rogó porque Molly Hooper no estuviera. Seguramente no se acordaría de él, y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Sobre todo porque para hacerlo tenía que nombrar a Sherlock, cosa que no había hecho ni con la señora Hudson.

Por desgracia, a esa hora de la tarde era extraño que la chica no estuviera. Efectivamente, se encontraba en una mesa, no una de trabajo, sino una blanca, delante de un ordenador. Con ella estaba su “novio”. Los dos se giraron al escuchar la puerta. Como había supuesto, Molly le miraba como si no le conociera de nada. No podía decir que le molestara, si normalmente se convertía en invisible al lado de Sherlock, aún con más razón estando la chica embelesada por el detective.

—Oh, hola… —comentó la forense, con cierto reconocimiento en su mirada.

—John Watson —le rescató el informático. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Hola Jim —ofreció cálidamente el doctor, complacido por haber sido recordado por alguien. Al chico también pareció complacerle que recordara su nombre.

—Jim ha venido a arreglarme el ordenador —comentó Molly algo inquieta. Obviamente ya sabía de qué lo conocía. O mediante quién—. Tiene un virus.

—Vaya, debe de ser la época, porque esta mañana yo también me he encontrado con uno en mi portátil —bromeó John. Solo Jim le rió la gracia—. En fin; Molly, venía a devolverte esto —dijo levantando la bolsa de basura negra—. Son restos… biológicos. No sé si habrá un protocolo a seguir…

—¿Son los experimentos de Sherlock? —preguntó la chica. Por primera vez se mostraba realmente interesada en la conversación—. ¿Ya no los quiere?

—No lo sé. Sherlock ya no vive conmigo —declaró John. Se sintió orgulloso por el firme e indiferente tono que consiguió darle a su voz.

—Oh. ¿No los necesitará? —preguntó ansiosa, mirando la bolsa con nerviosismo, como si fuera el propio detective.

—Ni idea. Si quieres puedes guardarlo —propuso, ofreciéndole el bulto—. Gracias —Y con esa palabra se despidió de la chica, que poco caso le hizo, ensimismada en la bolsa y su contenido. Jim sí le ofreció su mano, algo apurado por el comportamiento de su novia. John le sonrió cálidamente —Adiós.

Salió de la morgue pensando que no había ido del todo mal. No había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones, en parte gracias a la presencia del novio “gay”. Torció la boca al recordar el desagradable comentario de Sherlock. Eso era algo que desde luego no echaría en falta. O esperaba no hacerlo, porque le echaba tanto de menos que hasta eso podía llegar a añorar.

—¡Señor Watson! —Escuchó a su espalda a medio pasillo. Era Jim.

—John, por favor. No soy tan mayor —ofreció, algo molesto por el título.

—Ni yo tan joven —respondió el ¿ _chico_? con una voz y un gesto nada parecidos a los que había mostrado aquel día ante Sherlock. Divertido ante la reacción que su cambio había provocado, se encogió de hombros y se señaló a sí mismo con las puntas de sus dedos, el dorso de sus manos casi tocándose—. Es lo que espera la gente de un informático. Lo que me recuerda… ¿ha logrado arreglar su problema con el virus? Deformación profesional —se disculpó el hombre.

—Tutéame, por favor. No, no he sabido ni por dónde empezar. La tecnología no es lo mío.

—¿Un café? —ofreció Jim, indicando la máquina que había al final del pasillo.

John sonrió y aceptó. Detestaba el sabor de esos brebajes, pero si con eso iba a ganar una clase gratuita de informática, no iba a rechazar la oportunidad. A lo mejor hasta lograba arreglar el problema de su portátil.

De camino hacia la esquina, John —que iba detrás—, se fijó en la caída de los pantalones del técnico. Esta vez llevaba unos calzoncillos negros. Cuando levantó la vista al llegar, se percató de que había sido sorprendido mirando. Mirándole el culo, para ser más exactos. Su rubor fue instantáneo.

—¿Qué tal te va con Molly? —preguntó, para disimular.

—¿Café solo? —cuestionó a su vez Jim. John asintió y este empezó a meter monedas en la máquina—. Lo de Molly fue solo… un favor. Ya sabes, está loca por ese detective…

John iba a preguntarle por él, por ese teléfono que había dejado al alcance de su compañero de piso. Ex. Ex compañero de piso. Pero no lo hizo. Porque de pronto el hombre ya no le parecía tan gay. Y se había ganado su respeto al engañar al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes con su fingida apariencia. Y su comprensión también, porque él mismo había tenido que aparentar ser de otro modo cuando estuvo en el ejército.

—Sin azúcar, gracias.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Jim, también con su vaso en la mano.

—Creo que ha entrado por un adjunto que he recibido en un correo. El teclado se me ha desconfigurado por completo. Todas las letras se han convertido en símbolos —Jim rió ante eso, lo que molestó al doctor—. Bueno, es lo que me ha pasado.

—Perdona, no lo pongo en duda. Solo que es una extraña forma de virus —comentó, con una expresión que a John le recordó el modo en que Sherlock reaccionaba ante un caso. Uno verdaderamente difícil—. ¿Qué procesador tienes? —Ante su patente desconcierto, Jim sonrió—. No te preocupes, no es importante. ¿La marca? Has dicho que era un portátil…

—Sí. La marca… Intel, creo.

—No, eso sí es el procesador —comentó, divertido—. Mira, ¿sabes qué puedo hacer? Te daré mi tarjeta. Cuando estés delante del ordenador me llamas, y yo te indico los pasos para limpiarlo. Acabo en una hora, si lo intentas dentro de dos podré atenderte —ofreció, tendiéndole una simple tarjeta blanca, únicamente con un número de móvil y un nombre: _James M. Moran_. A John le recordó el papel que le había dejado a Sherlock, aunque aquel estaba escrito a mano y este era obviamente impreso.

—Yo —vaciló John, con la tarjeta en la mano—, eres muy amable. Pero me sabe mal… quiero decir, no querría abusar de tu cordialidad. Apenas nos conocemos y…

—Ya te lo he dicho, deformación profesional. Hay carreras que son una forma de vida. ¿Tú de qué trabajas?

—Soy doctor —declaró John.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y al segundo se pusieron a reír, porque ¿había profesión más entregada que esa? A pesar de la grata velada con la señora Hudson, ese fue el momento más cálido del día para John. Compartir unas risas con alguien, sentirse conectado de ese modo. Otra vez.

—Te propongo una cosa. La próxima gripe que pille, te pediré una consulta. Así estaremos en paz. Virus por virus.

A John le pareció genial. Con una amplia sonrisa se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le tendió la mano, cerrando el pacto entre caballeros.

Su visita a Barts le había dejado de tan buen humor que decidió ir caminando hasta la calle Baker. Para acabar de arreglar el día, la luz había vuelto al piso. La señora Hudson le devolvió su cartón de leche, contenta al ver que sus ojos brillaban de verdad al desearle buenas noches.

Lo primero que hizo John al llegar a casa fue encender el portátil. Mientras esperaba a que arrancara, fue a guardar la leche. La nevera parecía distinta sin trozos de cadáveres en ella. Cuando por fin abrió un documento y comprobó que el problema persistía, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Realmente tenía ganas de hablar con ese tal Jim. O quizás fuera que simplemente tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, de sentir que existía para otras personas fuera del círculo en el que Sherlock le había metido.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—Mycroft. ¡Mycroft!

Mycroft despertó desorientado. Miró el reloj; eran casi las cero cero. Sherlock. Un Sherlock de seis años le llamaba, agitado y al borde del llanto. Suspiró, se reincorporó contra el cabezal de su cama y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué pasa, Sher? —preguntó, después de respirar profundamente. La mente de su hermano podía seguir siendo la de un frío hombre de treinta y cuatro años, pero desde su regresión había quedado patente que su actual cuerpo estaba afectando a sus reacciones y emociones—. Es casi medianoche, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano…

—Es urgente. John lleva casi tres horas hablando por teléfono. Primero delante de su portátil, parece que estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de alguien. Después se ha tomado un té en la mesa y media hora más tarde estaba sentado en el sofá. El suyo. Durante la primera hora ha sonreído tímidamente tres veces, casi cuatro, aunque como se mordía el labio inferior no estoy seguro. Mientras se tomaba el té se ha reído tanto que casi se asfixia. En la última hora ha reído histéricamente dos veces más. Cinco sonrisas cómplices y siete sonrisas relajadas. Acaba de cerrar los ojos. Y sigue hablando. Se ha cambiado el teléfono de una oreja a la otra dieciocho veces…

—Sherlock, detente. ¿Diferencias los tipos de sonrisa del doctor? No, un momento —repuso, aún espabilando su rápida mente—. ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

—Por tu sistema de vigilancia. Me falta el sonido, pero estoy seguro de que es Moriarty. Ha conseguido llegar a él. Lo está emponzoñando. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo. Te voy a hacer un vaso de leche, ¿vale? —ofreció Mycroft.

Se levantó y se puso la bata. Antes de salir levantó a Sherlock, que solo llevaba el pijama e iba descalzo, y lo metió en su propia cama, tapándole después con las sábanas.

—Con cacao —exigió el pequeño, a pesar de haber puesto una de sus caras indignadas ante el trato.

Mycroft sonreía al dirigirse a la cocina. Su hermano en ese estado era toda una dicotomía. Se comportaba como el adulto que era, pero a la hora de comer era tan caprichoso como lo había sido de niño. Su cuerpo ya no era simple transporte, siendo menos maduro le dominaba más. Del mismo modo en que dominaba sus reacciones, o cómo expresaba sus sentimientos. En dos días ya había tenido tres pataletas impresionantes, con patadas y estiradas de pelo incluidos. El suyo, por suerte.

De vuelta ya con el vaso de leche, se asomó a su despacho. Efectivamente, su ordenador estaba encendido. No había servido de nada que hubiera pedido a los de seguridad que reforzaran su contraseña. Cómo había sabido acceder al sistema de cámaras de la calle Baker, no tenía ni idea. Pero no le sorprendía.

El doctor seguía en pantalla. Ya no hablaba por teléfono, aunque todavía lo tenía en su mano. Se había quedado plácidamente dormido, mostrando un rostro de completa tranquilidad que hacía días que no le veía. Parecía que Moriarty se había dado prisa en ocupar el lugar de Sherlock. Y no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, a juzgar por el informe que le había llegado esa tarde.

Su hermano no estaría contento, precisamente. Lástima que la seguridad de la nación fuera más importante que sus recién encontrados sentimientos. Porque estaba seguro de que ni él mismo había sido consciente de ellos hasta que no vio al buen doctor en una situación de peligro.

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró a Sherlock profundamente dormido. Otra prueba de que volvía a ser esclavo de su cuerpo. Dejó el vaso de leche tapado por un plato en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz. Después rodeó la cama y se acostó al otro lado. No sería la primera vez que dormían juntos, ni esos días ni cuando eran pequeños. Era agradable volver a ser capaz de confortar a su hermano. Era algo que iba a necesitar, si todo salía como estaba previsto.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/11/gg9m.jpg/)  


  
— _¿Jim? Hola, soy yo. Si escuchas mi mensaje antes de salir del hospital, espera un cuarto de hora. Lo siento, he tenido una urgencia imprevista. En cinco minutos salgo._

John se acicaló como pudo en el pequeño cuarto de baño de la consulta. Después de todo un día de visitas, su pelo estaba chafado y su camisa arrugada, de llevarla bajo la bata. Hubiera traído otra de recambio, pero no sabía que iba a salir con Jim, había sido un encuentro de improviso.

—¿Has quedado? —le preguntó Sarah, al ver cómo se recolocaba la chaqueta con esmero.

—Sí —contestó John, sonriendo. Se llevaban bien, ahora que había quedado claro que entre los dos no había más que amistad—, con un amigo. Uno de verdad —especificó, sabiendo lo que pensaba su jefa de Sherlock.

—Oh, ¿uno de _verdad_? —repitió la mujer con intención.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, alguien con quien tomar algo y hablar de cómo te ha ido el día. Sin salir corriendo por Londres.

—Ya. O ser secuestrado —Los dos rieron ante el comentario. Sarah se le quedó mirando, advirtiendo los pequeños cambios del doctor. Su ligera afabilidad falta de aquella tensión que antes era diaria, su sonrisa sincera y relajada—. Me alegro por ti, John.

—Yo también, Sarah —contestó. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Mientras se dirigía al metro, el doctor pensó en las palabras de su jefa y amiga. Realmente estaba contento de poder contar con alguien como Jim. No es que se hubiera quedado sin amigos; Mike le había llamado un par de veces. Desgraciadamente, siempre tenía que acabar anulando el encuentro porque le surgía algún problema con los alumnos o con el material didáctico. Bill Murray también se había puesto en contacto con él tras anunciar en su blog que era la última entrada. Pero tampoco habían logrado quedar por incompatibilidad de agendas. En cambio, Jim siempre parecía estar a su disposición. Le apenaba pensar que el informático no tuviera una vida social muy activa antes de conocerle a él, aunque debía reconocer que la suya no había sido mucho más plena, antes de conocer a Sherlock. Y ese era el quid de la cuestión. Que intentaba ocupar sus horas con trabajo, con amigos, para no pensar en el detective y la vida que habían llevado juntos, antes de Moriarty. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a buscar aún un nuevo compañero de piso, y el mes estaba llegando a su fin.

Pensando en ello llegó a su destino. No solían quedar en el hospital, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacían, por eso le extrañó encontrarse con Jim en la puerta. Por un momento, su rostro le pareció enfadado, casi lívido. Pero justo al verle recompuso su agradable gesto de siempre, intentando fingir una severa mirada que sus cálidos ojos oscuros eran incapaces de mostrar. O al menos que él hubiese sido testigo… parecía difícil irritar al calmado hombre.

—Lo siento, Jim, ¿has recibido mi mensaje? —se disculpó John, golpeándole amigablemente la espalda.

—Sí. Anda, vamos —le dijo secamente, tirando de él hacia dentro del hospital.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó John extrañado. Jim nunca le había mostrado su puesto de trabajo, ni le había dado el teléfono de su departamento, cosa que él sí había hecho con el de la consulta, por si no podía localizarle en el móvil.

Como única respuesta, el informático le miró con una enigmática sonrisa. A John le encantaba esa expresión. Parecía tan ilusionado como un niño en Navidad.

De pronto se detuvieron delante de un despacho. Un cartel en la pared designaba la zona como recursos humanos. Precisamente en la puerta había una placa que rezaba: “Personal”.

—¿Tú no trabajas en informática?

—Precisamente. Así he podido conseguir esto —le dijo Jim, poniendo en sus manos un montón de folios.

—¿Y qué es esto?

—Tu currículum. ¿No decías que con las horas de la consulta no te bastaba? Anda, entra…

—Pero… ppero…

John se vio empujado dentro del despacho. En él le esperaba una mujer sentada tras un gran escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, doctor… Watson.

—Buenas tardes —contestó John, sin saber qué decir. Viendo el gesto de la mujer, le tendió las hojas que Jim le había dado.

—Así que atendiendo pacientes de última hora —comentó la mujer, a la que le habían explicado la razón de la tardanza—. Me gusta. Denota dedicación. Claro que a las clases no podrá llegar tarde.

—¿Clases?

—De momento una sola clase, un crédito de bonus para los de cuarto año. Intervenciones quirúrgicas de urgencia. Su currículum es perfecto para la asignatura. ¿Medicina de campaña?

—Dos años de experiencia. Afganistán.

John iba a matar a Jim. Lo iba a matar. Pero de momento se había puesto en su papel, comprendiendo lo que se esperaba de él. ¡Dar clases en la universidad! Nunca se lo había planteado. Profesor Watson. No podía negar que tenía su punto. Todo un nuevo reto, precisamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Quizás no mataría a su nuevo amigo, después de todo…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—¿Sabes? Por un momento casi me vencen las ganas de matarte —comentó John más tarde, ya tomando algo en un pub.

Estaban celebrando su nueva colocación en el hospital universitario de Saint Bartholomews.

—¿Aún llevas tu pistola? —le preguntó Jim, provocador.

A John todavía le costaba definir a su amigo. Su relación era absolutamente cordial y relajada. Se tenían confianza, al menos él le había contado cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Sherlock. Claro que eso era porque al detective nunca le había interesado escucharlas. Jim solía decir que él no tenía nada tan interesante que compartir. Parecía escucharle fascinado cuando le narraba sus experiencias en Afganistán, o cuando le explicaba alguna de sus aventuras con Sherlock.

—No cambies de tema. ¡Enviarme a ciegas a una entrevista de trabajo!

—Ha salido bien, ¿no? Sabía que de otro modo te pondrías nervioso.

—¿Tanto me conoces?

—No sé, ¿lo hago?

El caso era que aunque llevaran poco tiempo siendo amigos, la respuesta a esa pregunta era positiva. Y ambos lo sabían. Como única respuesta brindaron con sus jarras de cerveza.

Con ese jugoso ingreso, más teniendo en cuenta que podría compaginar el dar clases con sus horas en la consulta, podría alargar un poco más el buscar un nuevo compañero de piso. Aún así, al llegar a casa esa noche guardó en una caja las pocas posesiones de Sherlock que quedaban por el comedor. De ese modo hizo sitio para los libros de texto que le había proporcionado Jim.

Parecía mentira que la vida continuara sin el detective. Se sintió vacío al entrar en su cuarto, para dejar en él la caja a la espera de que Mycroft pasara a recogerla. Extrañamente, la ropa de Sherlock seguía colgando del armario. ¿Se había comprado ropa nueva? ¿Cómo habría conseguido el dinero para ello? ¿Se lo habría costeado Moriarty?

Cerró la puerta de golpe, apoyando después la espalda contra ella. Había cosas que no soportaba evocar. Se dirigió al comedor y se dispuso a estudiar la materia curricular.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—¡Mycroft! ¡Mycroft!

Los gritos llegaban desde su despacho. Otra vez. Sherlock se pasaba el día observando las imágenes que las cámaras le traían del número 221B de la calle Baker. Se había convertido en su obsesión. Incluso no las apagaba cuando el doctor no estaba, y ni siquiera la imagen estática de una estancia en reposo le aburría.

—¿Qué ocurre esta vez, Sher? —le preguntó su hermano.

—¡John ha guardado mis cosas! ¡Todas mis cosas! El violín; el cráneo de la pared; Lucy…

—¿Lucy? ¿Llamaste a la calavera como el primer homo sapiens? —El hombre se limitó a mirarle reprobadoramente con sus ojos de un niño de seis años—. Está bien, ¿qué quieres? ¿Envío a buscar tus cosas?

—¡No! ¡Es John! —Mycroft suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Siempre se trataba de John—. Parece como si pensara que no voy a volver. Está… afectado. Está despidiéndose. ¿Por qué está despidiéndose? ¿Le dijiste que yo pensaba que era brillante?

—Sherlock…

—¡No se lo dijiste!

—No lo recuerdo… pero eso no importa —El _niño_ le miró con rencor. Mycroft intentó que se sentara a su lado, sin conseguirlo—. Mira, tú sabes que Moriarty no cejará hasta que consiga su propósito.

—¡No puede! ¡John es mío!

—Sher, intenta centrarte. Por mucho que intentáramos ponerlo a salvo, el criminal llegaría hasta él. Tiene muy buenas y vastas conexiones. Hay que aprovechar que está centrado en el doctor Watson, para estudiarle nosotros. Untar la tela de araña de miel para atraparle. Mientras tanto podemos buscar sus debilidades, sus puntos flojos. Y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—John es la mosca —señaló Sherlock, que se había quedado con la idea de la telaraña.

—Exacto —respondió Mycroft, contento de ver que su hermano lo hubiera entendido tan pronto.

Entonces el _niño_ se acercó al sofá donde estaba su hermano y le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Después salió corriendo de la sala. Mycroft suspiró, se frotó la pierna, y salió a buscar a su hermano. A ver lo que tardaba en encontrarle esa vez. El récord lo seguía teniendo la vez que se escondió detrás de una librería, cuando tenía seis años. La primera vez que los había tenido…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
John escuchó el timbre por segunda vez. Suponiendo que la señora Hudson ya se había retirado, bajó él mismo a abrir la puerta. En la oscuridad de la noche, primero pensó que no había nadie. Al momento notó una presencia entrar en casa, rozándole la pierna. ¿Un animal? Se giró con suficiente celeridad como para ver a un niño subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Vandalismo infantil?

Subió rápidamente tras él, tan agitado que olvidó cerrar la puerta de la calle, que dejó entornada. Una vez en su piso, se encontró con una visión totalmente irreal. De pie ante él, en medio de la sala, había un Sherlock Holmes en miniatura. El cabello oscuro ondulado, esos ojos indefiniblemente claros, hasta llevaba un largo abrigo, obviamente hecho a medida. Parecía que unos… ¿cinco? años atrás su compañero de piso había usado su cuerpo para algo más que para transportar esa genial mente suya.

—Hola —ofreció John, dando un paso adelante. El niño no se asustó, pero tampoco le contestó—. ¿Estás bien? —Tampoco obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Muertos —contestó, esta vez sí.

Su impasible voz afianzó a John en la idea de que ese pequeño era todo un Holmes. No parecía afectado de ningún modo, ni por esa trágica noticia ni por estar solo en casa de un desconocido. El doctor se acabó de acercar a él y se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —El niño negó con la cabeza—. Seguramente estarán preocupados por ti—. De nuevo negación—. Puedo llevarte donde tú quieras.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —respondió, enigmáticamente.

Acostumbrado a lidiar con Sherlock, John suspiró y se puso en pie.

—¿Te apetece un vaso de leche?

—Con cacao —requirió el pequeño.

—Lo siento, no tengo cacao. Pero sí unas ricas galletas de chocolate que puedes mojar en la leche, ¿qué te parece?

Como única respuesta, el niño fue a la cocina y trepo a una silla, a esperar que le sirvieran. Una vez tuvo el vaso delante, se puso a comer como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo corriente en entrar en una casa a la fuerza. John se sentó enfrente y se le quedó mirando, fijándose maravillado en el parecido de ese pequeño con su ex compañero de piso. Estaba tan abstraído que no se fijó en que alguien había entrado en el piso, hasta que vio a Mycroft en la puerta de la cocina, apoyado en su sempiterno paraguas. El hombre miraba del uno al otro, intentando discernir qué había pasado allí. Cuando al fin llegó a una conclusión, sacudió la cabeza en su acostumbrado gesto desaprobador.

—Sher, no hace falta que te diga el peligro que corres aquí…

—¿Sher? —preguntó John, sorprendido. El niño ni siquiera apartó su atención del vaso.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento, John? Si no te importa —ofreció Mycroft, señalando el salón con su paraguas.

Una vez sentados frente a frente en sendos sillones, el doctor no pudo evitar exponer su estupefacción.

—Así que Sherlock tiene un hijo —expuso. Ante la cara de confusión de Mycroft, aclaró—: El parecido es incuestionable. Y el nombre…

—Sher… rrinford. Se llama Sherrinford. Su padre es un primo nuestro, hijo del hermano de mi padre —explicó. John le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y está aquí, precisamente ahora, por…?

—Porque está en peligro. Este asunto de Moriarty… su seguridad se ha visto comprometida. Lo he sacado de su colegio. Está bajo mi tutela.

—¿Y sus padres? Me ha dicho que están muertos.

—Lo están. Hace tiempo, nada que ver con este asunto. ¿Te ha dicho algo más? —John negó con la cabeza—. Está algo afectado por toda esta situación.

De pronto los dos se giraron. El niño había llegado silenciosamente hasta el sillón en que el doctor estaba sentado, donde se había quedado quieto, observándole.

—¿Quieres ver dibujos animados? Podemos buscar algún canal…

Los Holmes intercambiaron una resabiada mirada.

—Sher…rinford tiene seis años, pero no es un niño corriente. Su inteligencia casi roza la de mi hermano —al decir eso, recibió un pisotón del pequeño—. Está bien, la iguala. Harías bien en tratarle como lo harías con Sherlock.

—No, creo que no —repuso John, incomodado ante la propuesta de tratar a un pequeño como lo haría con el irritante adulto. Aunque este soliese comportarse como tal. Entonces se dirigió a Sherrinford—: ¿Quieres ver algún documental?

El niño sonrió y asintió. Su hermano sospechó que únicamente para congeniarse con él. El paciente doctor se levantó y buscó un canal donde estuvieran retransmitiendo alguno. A esa hora, le costó un buen rato dar con algo educativo. 

Después de dejar al niño instalado frente al televisor, con sus pequeñas piernecitas colgando del sofá, volvió junto a Mycroft. Aún tenía varias cosas que explicarle.

—¿Y cómo es que se ha escapado para venir precisamente aquí? —reclamó, constatando lo evidente.

—Ya sabes cómo son los críos, les gusta la aventura, las historias de detectives. Sherrinford adora a Sherlock —y realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo. Porque era verdad, antes del doctor Watson, habría jurado que su hermano no apreciaba a nadie más que a sí mismo.

—¿Y la escuela? Has dicho que la ha dejado, ¿estaba internado? —Mycroft simplemente asintió— ¿Y tú te encargas ahora de su educación?

—Es algo transitorio. Además, se aburría en la escuela, desde casa es más… autodidacta —y como si remarcara sus palabras, indicó hacia la mesa, donde Sherlock estaba de puntillas, leyendo los libros de texto que John había dejado allí encima.

—¿Por qué tienes estos libros? —preguntó, curioso—. ¿Vas a operar a gente? ¿Vas a alistarte en el ejército? ¿Vas a trabajar en un hospital?

—Eh, una pregunta después de otra. Sí, voy a trabajar en un hospital. No, no voy a operar a nadie, solo voy a dar clases. ¿Y por qué me preguntas lo del ejército?

—Obvio, todos estos libros tienen en común intervenciones de urgencia en lugares no debidamente habilitados. ¿En qué hospital vas a dar clases?

—En el Saint Bartholomews.

Sherlock corrió hacia el sillón de John, desde donde se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —declaró con firmeza.

—Sher, no es lo más apropiado —dijo Mycrof intentado que desistiera. Aunque sabía que si antes era difícil convencerle de algo, ahora que se había convertido en un niño caprichoso era poco menos que imposible—. El doctor Watson tendrá que trabajar mañana.

—No, no trabaja. Tiene los libros sobre la mesa, pero no ha empezado a leerlos. Todavía no ha empezado las clases, necesita tiempo para leer el temario. Mañana no tiene consulta o los habría apilado ordenadamente.

—Es verdad —John no pudo sino asentir. Se quedó mirando al niño con un peso en el pecho. Era como ver al mismísimo Sherlock en pleno ejercicio de deducción.

—Precisamente, Sher, tiene que ponerse al día. No serías más que una molestia —le intentó convencer su hermano.

—No te molestaré, lo prometo —rogó el pequeño, haciéndole ojitos al doctor.

—Si a tu… tío no le importa… puedes dormir en la habitación de Sherlock. Aún no he encontrado un nuevo inquilino.

Mycroft se tensó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su hermano.

—¿Y por qué ibas a buscar otro inquilino? ¡Tienes a Sherlock! —reivindicó él mismo.

La tensión se adueñó también de John. Los tres esperaban a que alguien diera alguna explicación.

—Verás… Sherlock se ha ido —explicó el doctor.

—Pero va a volver —insistió el niño.

—Sher, tienes que entender que John no puede esperar sin saber cuánto va a tardar en regresar. O si lo va a hacer.

—¡Lo va a hacer! ¡Va a volver! Tú tienes dinero —le dijo a su hermano—. Tú puedes pagar la mitad del alquiler hasta que él vuelva.

—No se trata solo del dinero —declaró John, molesto.

Sherlock se lo quedó mirando fijamente; leyéndolo. Le conocía tan bien… esa mirada ensombrecida, los dedos juguetones, la lengua asomando antes de morderse el labio inferior…

—Tú no quieres que vuelva —comentó, incrédulo.

Después cogió carrerilla y le pegó una patada en el gemelo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó John, frotándose la pierna. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, el niño había desaparecido por el pasillo.

—Déjalo. Yo hablaré con él —insistió Mycroft al ver que el doctor pretendía seguir a su hermano.

Aprovechó el camino hacia la habitación para pensar en una estrategia. No sería fácil explicar a Sherlock por qué John no le esperaba de vuelta. No sin exponerse a recibir él mismo otra de esas dolorosas patadas.

Se lo encontró sentado en su cama, con los brazos rodeando sus piernecitas y la cara enterrada en sus rodillas. Estaba sollozando. Al escuchar el suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano con impotencia.

—Ayúdame —le pidió, avergonzado al verse incapaz de controlar el llanto.

—Ssshhh… —intentó calmarle Mycroft. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó uno de sus largos brazos por encima de sus pequeños hombros—. Piensa, razona lo que has visto. Deduce. John está engañado. Cree que estás con Moriarty, que te has asociado con un criminal.

—Un asesino. Le afectó mucho cuando murió aquella señora mayor —recordó Sherlock, sorbiéndose los mocos y restregándose el dorso de su manita contra sus húmedos ojos. Mycroft hizo un gesto de desaprobación y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Totalmente concentrado, el pequeño detective se dejó limpiar sin protestar—. Moral. Es un problema de moral. John no quiere volver a vivir conmigo porque cree que mi alma se mancillará al trabajar con Moriarty.

—Algo así.

—¡Perfecto! —replicó, animado—. ¡Solo tengo que decirle la verdad y me dejará volver!

—Cuando todo esto acabe. Recuerda, no puedes romper la regla que te impuso o el doctor correrá peligro.

—¡Bum! Lo sé, no puedo olvidarlo. Pero me quedo aquí. Tú vete.

—Sher, no puedes quedarte…

—Sí que puedo. No soy tonto, sé por qué va a trabajar de pronto en Barts. De algún modo _él_ le ha conseguido el puesto, tiene muchos contactos. Lo quiere cerca. Y yo también.

—Es muy arriesgado. ¿Y si descubre quién eres en realidad?

—Tendré cuidado. Además, John es muy realista, un hombre de ciencia, difícilmente creerá que existe una droga capaz de causar una regresión temporal. Solo hoy, por favor…

—Está bien —accedió Mycroft, incapaz de resistirse a esos ojos entornados y esos morritos fruncidos—. Mañana te recogeré a media mañana.

Eso puso tan contento a Sherlock que no pudo evitar darle un beso a su hermano en la mejilla. Después, avergonzado una vez más por sus impulsos infantiles, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, dispuesto a atrincherarse en ella si era necesario. Necesitaba sentirse “en casa”, aunque fuera por solo unas horas.

—My —le llamó, antes de que este saliera por la puerta—. No le dijiste que yo pensaba que es brillante, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Mycroft sonrió apurado y se encogió de hombros, sin dar más explicación.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Aunque John había aceptado de buen grado quedarse con el pequeño Sher… rinford, y la seguridad del piso de la calle Baker 221B estaba más que reforzada, Mycroft no se acostó tranquilo. Encomendó a su equipo que hubiera siempre alguien vigilando las cámaras de vigilancia, e insistió en ser despertado a la menor incidencia.

Fue despertado por una llamada de aviso pasada la medianoche. No había tenido una noche en paz desde que su hermano había sido miniaturizado.

Se dirigió a su despacho y accedió al sistema de vigilancia. Por un momento se sobresaltó al ver vacía la cama de Sherlock. Al momento le localizó en otra imagen. Estaba atravesando el comedor. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía reforzar el número de cámaras cuando desapareció por la escalera. Seis segundos después volvió a descubrirle en la habitación del doctor. Este dormía a pierna suelta; boca arriba, los brazos estirados y las piernas abiertas. Sherlock se lo quedó observando durante un rato, de espaldas a la cámara. Mycroft podía imaginar el curso de sus pensamientos. Efectivamente, poco después el pequeño cuerpo trepó a la cama y se movió por ella con el más absoluto cuidado. Apoyó lentamente la cabeza en el hueco de la axila de John, y se acurrucó a lo largo de su costado, buscando su calor.

A pesar de no tener cámaras de visión nocturna, el fulgor de la luna permitió que Mycroft distinguiera el rostro de su hermano. Estaba sonriendo angelicalmente.

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/547/o9yz.jpg/)   


  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
John despertó con un peso en su pecho que le recordó inmediatamente a su antigua herida. Pero no era tensión, sino una cálida presión. Sherrinford. Sonrió al ver la maraña de pelo negro. Había visto el mismo desarreglo en Sherlock, en las pocas mañanas en que el presumido detective se sentía demasiado perezoso como para acicalarse. La ruleta genética era caprichosa, realmente el parecido era mucho más patente con este pariente lejano que con su propio hermano.

—Buenos días —dijo suavemente, al notar que el niño había abierto los ojos.

No quería desorientarle; era obvio que se había levantado en medio de la noche y se había metido en su cama, quizás no del todo despierto. Le complacía el hecho de que el niño hiciera cosas propias de su edad, era triste ver en él a un pequeño Holmes, con la seriedad con que seguramente habrían convivido los dos hermanos.

Sherrinford se incorporó. Se quedó observando a John un buen rato, grabando en su memoria cómo se veía recién levantado. Su rostro lleno de marcas, las bolsas de sus ojos algo inflamadas, el pelo despeinado… el pijama de algodón arrugado y desaliñado. Era la imagen de la comodidad y el descanso, de la relajación y de… del hogar. Antes de que su cuerpo le traicionara mostrando la emoción que sentía, gateó por la cama y observó su pierna enrojecida. Acarició el gemelo como única disculpa, en suaves círculos como recordaba hacía su madre cuando se caía.

—Está bien, no duele… mucho —comentó John, sonriendo. Le removió el pelo y plantó un sonoro beso en su coronilla, antes de levantarse. Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, absorto, decidido a grabar también la sensación que le habían producido esos labios—. Voy a ducharme. Cuando te escapaste no pensaste en traer ropa contigo, ¿no? —preguntó con sorna—. No te preocupes, iremos a comprar algo para que estés cómodo hasta que llegue Mycroft. Y algo de cacao, ¿vale?

El niño, que había fruncido el ceño ante la mención de ropa cómoda, sonrió ante la promesa de chocolate.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
La mañana pasó veloz, el intervalo que más rápido había corrido desde su regresión infantil. Y eso que Sherlock sabía que el tiempo siempre medía lo mismo.

Pero no era igual ver a John tras una pantalla que disfrutar de su compañía en persona. Además, le estaba dedicando su total atención. Habían ido a Tesco a comprar el cacao y a Primark a buscar un chándal que a Sherlock le había horrorizado, pero que había accedido a ponerse cuando John le amenazó con no permitir que se quedara más en su casa. Adujo que no era higiénico dormir con la ropa que uno vestía de día. Aprovechando sus propias palabras, Sherrinford insistió en que le comprara también un pijama, como promesa de futuras visitas. Por supuesto, eligió uno con el rostro de Conan Edogawa, el detective infantil por excelencia. Eso lo había aprendido en casa de la señora Hudson, que amablemente se había ofrecido a prepararle un suculento desayuno antes de las compras. Según ella, un niño de su edad no podía salir de casa con el estómago vacío.

Cuando finalmente Mycroft llegó a recogerlo, se encontró con todo un espectáculo. Sherlock, por supuesto, ocupaba la pista central. Estaba tirado en el suelo junto a John; los dos intentaban montar un puzzle realmente inmenso que parecía formar el mapa de Londres. Su hermano llevaba una pieza de ropa indescriptible, de color azul eléctrico, indigna de un Holmes. Tenía la boca manchada de chocolate, por culpa de las galletas que acababa de hornear especialmente para él la señora Hudson, que se los miraba sonriente desde una silla.

Suerte que ya había dado la orden de reforzar la seguridad de aquella casa. Estaba fuera de toda duda que Sherlock querría pasar allí todo el tiempo que pudiera…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—Profesor Watson, ¿es verdad que sirvió en Afganistán?

John sonrió, mientras recogía sus cosas del pupitre y las metía en la cartera de piel que le había regalado Jim. Era su primer día de clase y en la presentación había admitido haber pertenecido al ejército. No había hecho más comentarios al respecto, pero por lo visto los rumores corrían rápidos hasta en un hospital universitario.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó—. ¿Tienes pensado alistarte?

El joven se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza, azorado. Se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, sin saber qué más decir. A John le hizo gracia. Los típicos aduladores se veían diferentes cuando tu punto de vista era el de un maestro.

De pronto se escuchó un carraspeo desde la puerta. Allí estaba Jim, mirando censurador al chico que le hostigaba.

—Oh, bueno… me voy entonces. Excelente clase, profesor. Adiós, profesor Watson. Hasta la próxima sesión.

—Adiós, Starling —correspondió John.

El joven pasó al lado de Jim sin prestarle atención, con una sonrisa enorme, alagado de que el nuevo y atractivo profesor hubiera recordado su nombre. El criminal se grabó ese apellido en la mente, para buscar información más tarde.

—No les des cuerda, o tendrás todas las horas de despacho ocupadas —le dijo Jim, acercándose a su mesa ahora que el aula estaba vacía.

—Y eso nos quitaría tiempo para tomar café, ¿verdad? —le contestó, bromeando.

Entonces Jim se puso a aplaudir teatralmente.

—Permítame que ahora le felicite yo, profesor Watson —ofreció, con un tono de voz provocador. John se quedó mirando esa media sonrisa antes de contestar. A veces no sabía si el informático le estaba tomando el pelo o es que era así de ocurrente—. Magistral lección.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Como única respuesta, Jim miró hacia una cámara que había en una esquina del techo, de la que el doctor no se había percatado—. Maldición. Podrías haberme avisado…

—Entonces hubieras estado todo el rato mirándola. Te conozco —John chasqueó la lengua, pero no lo negó—. ¿Celebramos tu primera clase?

—Estoy agotado —replicó, para contrariedad de Jim, que perdió la sonrisa al escucharle—. Pero podemos cenar en casa, si quieres. Tengo comida en la nevera, para variar. O podemos pedir algo…

—Genial —respondió el informático, extático. El doctor todavía no le había llevado a la calle Baker. Era todo un paso hacia su objetivo. Correspondió con una de sus sonrisas ilusionadas, las que hacían que los ojos de John se iluminaran. Cada vez le salían más espontaneas y con más naturalidad—. Lo decidimos por el camino. ¿Cogemos un taxi?

—¿Por qué no? Ahora me lo puedo permitir.

Cuando salieron del hospital, _casualmente_ , les esperaba uno en la puerta.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Sherlock había ido más allá en reforzar la vigilancia del 221B de la calle Baker. Había insistido a Mycroft en añadir micrófonos a todas las cámaras, y añadir algunas en sitios estratégicos, como sobre la puerta de entrada.

En esos momentos estaba viendo salir a John de un taxi. Con Moriarty. Los dos reían, mirándose con complicidad. El asesor criminal llevaba una botella de vino en la mano. Obviamente iban a celebrar el primer día de clases del flamante nuevo profesor de Barts.

Precisamente él había estado observando la entrada durante un buen rato, esperando que llegara John para leer en su rostro cómo le había ido. Odió que Moriarty sí hubiera podido compartirlo con él.

Les vio entrar en _su_ casa. El criminal observaba su entorno con una curiosa ansiedad que le revolvió el estómago. Ya no vestía como “Jim de IT”. Tampoco llevaba un traje de seiscientas libras. Su ropa era casual, sin ser ramplona como la de John. A él le gustaba cómo vestía su compañero de piso, pero eso era porque así era _su_ John, cálido y acogedor. Las prendas de Moriarty eran más parecidas a las suyas, aunque no llevara un traje. Pantalones de hilo y una camisa delicadamente estampada, todo de buena calidad.

— _¿Pedimos comida a domicilio o nos aventuramos con lo que tengo en la nevera?_ —Sherlock escuchó la voz de John a través de los micrófonos instalados en el piso.

— _Me fio de ti_ —ofreció Moriarty con una voz que a Sherlock se le antojó falsamente melosa. Los dos se metieron en la cocina y ojearon el contenido de la nevera, demasiado juntos para la tranquilidad del detective—. _Con esto podemos hacer un estupendo plato de pasta. ¿Tienes pasta?_.

— _Espagueti y raviolis_ —comentó John mirando los armarios. Sherlock nunca los había visto tan llenos. De comida, claro.

Dolía ver lo bien que se manejaban juntos, preparando la cena a medias sin apenas tener que darse muchas instrucciones. Moriarty había servido el vino en dos copas que iban sorbiendo mientras mezclaban ingredientes.

Sherlock rechazó la cena que Mycroft, preocupado sabiendo lo mal que lo estaría pasando su hermano ante aquella “cita”, le había servido en una bandeja. Ver como John comía relajadamente con su némesis le había quitado el hambre. No recordaba haberle visto tan cómodo en una velada. Claro que él pocas veces comía su parte cuando cenaban juntos, normalmente estaba; o demasiado ocupado con un caso; o mortalmente aburrido sin él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que habían otras cosas que disfrutar, como dormir juntos o jugar tirados por el suelo. No que tuviera oportunidad de repetirlas cuando todo se arreglara…

Cuando acabó la cena se tomaron un té en la salita. No en los sillones que solían usar, sino en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Sherlock estaba inquieto, sin saber por qué. John parecía estar demasiado cómodo con el criminal. No se esforzaba en reír como hacía con las chicas con las que salía, su sonrisa surgía fácil y repetidamente, como solía ser con él cuando comentaban a posteriori alguna de sus aventuras.

Su conversación era totalmente insulsa y aburrida, según Sherlock. Hasta que se pusieron a hablar de Barts.

— _…ya sabes cómo son, frikis que no quieren adaptarse al resto de departamentos. De hecho con la única persona con la que me relaciono, de todo el hospital, es con Molly. Su predecesor era un tipo rarísimo, apenas hablaba y te miraba con ojos siniestros. De hecho, un día me tiró los tejos._

— _Será por la ropa_ —se burló John.

— _Justamente ese estilo es lo que mantiene a la gente apartada. Y así lo prefiero, muchas gracias. Además…_ —comentó seductoramente, cerniéndose sobre John de un modo que irritó a Sherlock—… _que me disfrace de gay en el trabajo no significa que no lo sea en realidad._

— _¿Lo eres?_ —preguntó John algo tenso, aunque sin apartarse un ápice de ese acosador.

— _¿Te importaría?_ —dijo a su vez, poniendo de nuevo ese gesto melifluo que Sherlock sabía era totalmente falso.

— _No. Realmente no. Mi hermana es lesbiana_ —replicó, algo que su ex compañero de piso no le había visto hacer nunca. Sacar a colación la sexualidad de su hermana era tan cliché… de hecho, los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, de muy cerca y en total gravedad, hasta que no aguantaron más y rompieron a reír—. _Sí, la típica frase, ¿no? Tengo un amigo, un familiar, un conocido gay… El tema es que en mi caso es verdad. Ella lo es, yo no_.

—¡JA! —gritó Sherlock en el despacho de Mycroft. Había tardado tanto en decirlo, que le estaba empezando a preocupar.

— _No, tú no. Porque no solo te gustan los hombres, también las mujeres. Bisexual, lo llaman. ¿Verdad, Johnny?_

Tanto John como Sherlock a kilómetros de distancia se quedaron impactados por la frase. Si no fuera por eso, quizás el doctor se hubiera percatado del modo en que le había llamado el informático, un nombre que no oía desde aquella horrible noche en que le habían convertido en una bomba humana. Su insinuación era suficientemente turbadora como para haberse fijado en esa última palabra.

— _Solo he salido con mujeres_ —comentó John apartándose por fin del criminal. Sherlock soltó la mesa que no se había percatado de estar agarrando con fuerza.

— _Puede que únicamente hayas salido con ellas… pero sabes dónde mirar a un hombre, ¿no?_ —Hasta Sherlock vio a través de la cámara cómo John se ruborizaba furiosamente.

— _No es… no es que te mire el… Uf. Verás, es que Sherlock hizo un comentario sobre tu indumentaria, y…_

— _John, tranquilo. Era broma. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, no me molesta_ —bromeó. El médico le dio un manotazo y se rieron, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sherlock miraba fijamente la mano de John, que no se había apartado del brazo del criminal—. _Así que… ¿bateas hacia los dos bandos?_

— _Tuve algún… asunto en el ejército. Nada serio. De todos modos se trataba de una situación muy límite, muy extrema. No sé si en la vida civil podría…_

— _John, no te apures, era broma, de veras. Solo quería probar mi **Gaydar**_.

— _Ah, ¿pero el radar gay realmente existe?_

— _He acertado contigo, ¿a que sí?_

Sherlock se abstrajo de la conversación, ahora que parecía que no hablaban en serio. El corazón le palpitaba velozmente, y su cabeza trabajaba regada al ritmo de esas pulsaciones. Se había equivocado. De nuevo había cometido un error de cálculo con el criminal asesor. Había confundido la motivación del juego. Sabía la regla y el objetivo. Pero Moriarty tenía pensado llegar hasta John de un modo que él no había previsto siquiera. ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro! Ahora entendía la ventaja que había conseguido al convertirle en un niño, sexualmente inmaduro. Porque ese era el modo en que deseaba a John. Un modo que él nunca había pensado que pudiera estar a su alcance.

Pues bien, puede que no tuviera un cuerpo para tentar a su compañero de piso, pero para él era mucho más que eso. Era su blogger, su compañero de aventuras, la voz que le acompañaba cuando se aburría, el oído que escuchaba sus teorías y deducciones. Era John, y no iba a permitir que Moriarty lo tuviera de ese modo. No cuando él lo había deseado antes, cuando había pensado que no podría tenerlo si no fuera platónicamente.

Cogió su móvil y envió el primer mensaje que escribía en días y no iba dirigido a su hermano.

En el 221B de la calle Baker sonó el pitido de recepción del móvil de John. Aunque el sonido llegaba amortiguado por la tela del bolsillo de la chaqueta, la conversación se vio interrumpida bruscamente.

— _Oh, lo siento. No sé quién puede ser; no suelo recibir muchos mensajes, y menos a estas horas. Podría ser Sarah, por alguna urgencia…_

— _Tranquilo, cógelo. No importa_

John cogió su teléfono y se sentó de nuevo antes de abrir el mensaje. Su rostro palideció al leerlo. Moriarty lo ojeó disimuladamente, aprovechando la cercanía. Sus labios se cerraron con fuerza y su nariz frunció en gesto de desagrado. Si John se hubiera girado en ese momento, habría notado que Jim no era quien realmente pretendía ser. Pero John estaba absorto mirando las palabras iluminadas en su móvil.

“ _Eres brillante. SH_ ”

— _¿Algo importante?_ —preguntó finalmente Moriarty, harto de ser ignorado.

—¿Eh? No, no. Es… Sherlock. Es Sherlock. O eso creo… no había dado señales hasta ahora —comentó John, visiblemente afectado. Cerró el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, sin mostrárselo a Jim. O eso creía él—. _Puede… puede que no sea de él. Él no diría… eso. Se lo habrán cogido. Seguramente, eso habrá pasado._

— _¿Quién?_ —. Inquirió Jim, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

— _Ya sabes. Moriarty. No tendrá bastante con enredar con su cerebro, también querrá jugar con el mío. No pienso dejar que lo haga._

— _¿No crees que en realidad pueda ser de Sherlock?_

— _No, él nunca diría eso. Al menos de mí no. Moriarty sí es brillante, yo… yo soy corriente._

Sherlock tragó saliva y se limpió una pequeña lágrima de impotencia. Si pudiera decirle realmente lo que pensaba de él… lo que importante que era en su vida… lo mucho que le echaba de menos…

— _Tú no eres un hombre corriente, John Hamish Watson._ —declaró Jim, con una intensidad palpable. Sherlock, que ni siquiera sabía que aquel era el segundo nombre de su compañero de piso, volvió a cerrar sus manitas en el borde de la mesa.

— _Lo siento, se ha estropeado el ambiente_ —se disculpó John, sonriendo. Tenía las mejillas rojas, rubor causado por la lisonja del informático—. _Lo estaba pasando tan bien…_

Moriarty sonrió cálidamente. Se inclinó sobre el doctor lentamente, dándole tiempo a reaccionar. John no se movió, tratando de enfocar sus pupilas en ese rostro que cada vez se acercaba más al suyo.

— _Nada se ha estropeado, y yo también lo he pasado muy bien esta noche_ —comentó dulcemente. Sherlock había soltado la mesa y se estaba mordiendo la mano para no gritar. No quería que Mycroft presenciara esa escena, ya estaba siendo suficiente afrentoso el ver él solo cómo Moriarty hablaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de John. ¡Debía estar sintiendo su aliento! Y además ahora… había llevado la mano hasta su pelo, como si le estuviera apartando un mechón invisible—. _Pero creo que tú has tomado más vino que yo. Y de todos modos yo mañana tengo que trabajar. Será mejor que me vaya._

— _Yo… bueno, claro, como quieras. Yo también tengo turno por la mañana_ —balbuceó John, que realmente estaba notando los efectos del alcohol.

— _¿Me das ese libro que me has comentado?_ preguntó Jim, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la silla donde había dejado su chaqueta.

— _Sí. Sí, ahora mismo te lo bajo._

Cuando John desapareció hacia su cuarto, Moriarty levantó las manos y giró trescientos sesenta grados, aplaudiendo suavemente con sus palmas sobre la cabeza.

— _Bravo Sherlock. ¿Ya te has decidido a jugar?_

El criminal volvió a su papel al oír cómo John bajaba los escalones.

— _Oh, gracias. Seguro que me gustará. Pensaré en ti cuando lo lea_ —comentó sugerentemente. Cuando el doctor, ruborizado y no por el ejercicio, le tendió el libro, lo cogió asegurándose de rozar suavemente sus dedos. Además se inclinó y le besó la mejilla en un gesto a la vez común y a la vez demasiado íntimo para dos amigos como ellos lo eran—. _Buenas noches. Gracias por la cena. Lo he pasado genial_.

— _Repetimos cuando quieras. Después de todo has hecho casi toda la cena tú_.

Sherlock no respiró aliviado hasta que Moriarty salió por la puerta de la calle. Se aseguró que se alejaba por la calle desde la cámara de la puerta. Después volvió a la escena del comedor. Para su tremendo alivio, John estaba estático en medio del comedor, mirando de nuevo el mensaje de su móvil.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—No creas que porque he accedido a traerte, vas a quedarte aquí. El pacto era _si el doctor estaba en casa_ —declaró Mycroft.

Los dos estaban en el número 221B de la calle Baker, gracias a la señora Hudson, que les había dado acceso al piso de John. La mujer había ido a hacerle un buen tazón de cacao a Sherrinford. Subía desde su casa cuando se detuvo entre dos escalones, escuchando la conversación. No le gustaba el tono que Mycroft estaba usando con el pequeño.

—Quiero ver cómo me lo impides. No eres mi padre —replicó el niño. A la señora Hudson se le partió el corazón por el pobre huérfano pasando por manos ajenas, no apropiadas para la educación de un menor. No le extrañaba que le hubiese cogido tanto cariño al afectuoso doctor.

—No, no lo soy. Nuestro padre ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en escucharte, mucho menos te hubiera acompañado.

 _¿Nuestro padre?_ , se preguntó la señora Hudson. No podía ser, habían dicho que era hijo de un primo… ¡Oh! El tazón tembló peligrosamente en sus manos, un par de gotas cayeron sobre la escalera. Era increíble, pero con las cosas que se inventaban esos días… Con razón el crío pareció adorar a John desde un principio. Y esa marca junto a la comisura del labio inferior… Si dejaba de lado lo sobrenatural del asunto, todo cuadraba.

—Te odio, Mycroft.

—No le hables así a tu hermano… Sherlock —comentó ligeramente la señora Hudson al entrar en el piso. La cara de Mycroft se tensó ante el fruncido de su entrecejo. El pequeño detective, o mejor… el detective pequeño, simplemente sonrió con orgullo ante la deducción de su casera y se levantó para coger el cacao—. En la mesa, jovencito.

—No puede revelar nada al doctor Watson —impuso Mycroft, viendo peligrar su plan magistral.

—Por supuesto que no diré nada. No soy yo quien debe hacerlo —replicó la mujer, con severidad—. Y puesto que Sherlock parece tener edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, es justo que se quede a esperar a John. Yo puedo cuidarle hasta la tarde —la sonrisa que le dedicó el niño valía por todos los problemas en que seguramente le pondría.

—Está bien. Pero no se quedará a dormir —cedió Mycroft. Un poco.

—Sí me quedo.

—No, y es mi última palabra. Estaré aquí alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

—¡Pero el turno de John acaba a las cuatro!

—En ese caso vendré a las siete. Ni un minuto más —declaró, inflexible—. El doctor puede tener planes —aventuró, pensando el _El Plan_. Sherlock entendió perfectamente porqué lo decía. Dejó su cacao a medias y salto de la silla para darle una de sus patadas, cuando Mycroft (que ya estaba aprendiendo a esquivarlas) la detuvo cubriéndose con su paraguas, plantándolo en diagonal delante de sus piernas—. Gracias, señora Hudson. Sher… —saludó, antes de irse para evitar más discusiones.

—¿Me vas a contar qué has hecho para acabar así? —preguntó entonces la señora Hudson, una vez quedaron solos los dos.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser mi culpa? Me obligaron a tomar APTX 4869, una droga sintética. Los hombres de Mycroft están buscando un antídoto. Lo hice para salvar a John. Moriarty… el hombre de las bombas… me quiere lejos de él. Por eso no puede decirle quién soy realmente.

—Oh, cielo, eso es terrible —comentó la mujer. Aunque supiera que en realidad no hablaba con un niño de seis años, dolía ver ese gesto de angustia en una carita tan dulce.

—Lo es. Y sí es un poco mi culpa. Si no hubiera ido solo… si me hubiera quedado con John…

Para animarle, la señora Hudson le dejó utilizar el ordenador del doctor. Sherlock le prometió que tenía su permiso, y por eso se sabía su contraseña. Mientras tanto aprovechó para hacer la comida. Fue una delicia observar cómo el detective comía con apetito por una vez. Le sirvió un buen filete con patatas fritas, de los que no quedó ni rastro.

Sherlock tuvo entonces la idea de hacerle un pastel con mermelada a John, y tener el té preparado para su llegada. Por supuesto, se trataba de su “competición” con Moriarty, pues a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido agasajar de ese modo a su compañero de piso. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho nunca, después de presenciar cómo esa noche el criminal asesor había cocinado para John. Eso le hizo recordar las numerosas veces en que él mismo había sido servido por _su_ doctor, disfrutando de sus atenciones sin darle la importancia que ahora veía que tenía.

Entre los dos hornearon un buen bizcocho, que el niño insistió en rellenar de mermelada. La señora Hudson se rió al comprobar que el detective no tenía el mismo dominio de sus manos en ese estado. Acabó casi tan rebozado él como la tarta. Cuando escucharon la puerta de abajo, Sherlock corrió hacia la entrada y allí se quedó, esperando su llegada.

—¿Señora Hudson? —preguntó John al ver luz en su piso—. ¡Sherrinford! —exclamó, perdiendo de pronto el cansancio que había portado en su rostro hasta entonces.

—La chaqueta —insistió el niño, obligándole a quitársela con prisas—. Yo la guardo, tú tómate el té —insistió, antes de desaparecer con su carga escaleras arriba, para guardarlos en la habitación del doctor.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —preguntó John a la señora Hudson, que sonreía apoyada en el quicio de la cocina. Se dirigió hacia ella y entonces reparó en la mesa, dispuesta con el pastel además del juego de té de las visitas—. Uau. ¿Lo ha preparado usted?

—A medias con Sher… rinford. Él ha rellenado la tarta —dijo orgullosa, señalando al niño que ya bajaba por las escaleras.

—¡Tienes que sentarte! Yo te sirvo… —exclamó eufórico, apartando una de las sillas para que el doctor se sentara.

—No, no con mi juego de porcelana, he visto cómo manejas esas manitas. Yo le serviré, caballerito. Tú puedes partirle una porción de ese bizcocho de mermelada.

—¡Me encanta la mermelada! Además, la de moras es mi preferida —admitió John, provocando una sonrisa luminosa en el pequeño.

La merienda fue espectacular para el doctor. Nunca se había sentido tan bien servido. Sherrinford hasta había corrido a por una servilleta, para que él no tuviera que levantarse. Y todo estaba delicioso.

La señora Hudson se tomó el té con él y luego bajó a su casa, dejándoles solos.

—Mycroft ha dicho que puedo quedarme a dormir —declaró Sherlock en cuanto la mujer hubo desaparecido.

John sonrió, asintiendo aprobador. Aunque por dentro no se sentía tan sereno. Le extrañaba que el mayor de los Holmes confiara tanto en él, cuando aparentemente era el responsable del niño al tener su custodia temporal. Pero le dolía la cara de ilusión del pobre niño, así que por eso le sonrió, ocultando sus preocupaciones. El pequeño debía de estar ávido de atención si ansiaba la compañía de un viejo doctor como él.

Le propuso acabar el puzzle que habían empezado el otro día y que estaba guardado sobre una tabla ligera. De nuevo lo colocaron sobre el suelo y allí pasaron un buen rato, él intentando descifrar los nombres de las calles que se intuían por partes en las piezas, y Sherrinford, haciendo gala de una memoria tan proverbial como la de su tío Sherlock, le indicaba en qué zona de Londres tendrían que colocarla. A ese ritmo no tardaron en acabarlo.

—¿Quieres que lo enmarque y te lo llevas, o prefieres hacerlo otra vez? —propuso John.

—¡Lo deshacemos para el próximo día! —exigió Sherlock, pensando en volver más que en hacer una actividad repetitiva que no ofrecía ningún desafío intelectual para él. Entre los dos desarmaron el inmenso puzzle con mucho menos esfuerzo de lo que les había costado montarlo—. Voy a ponerme el pijama —anunció el niño.

—Si apenas son las seis y media… —dijo John, sorprendido. Había pensado que a los críos les costaba prepararse para ir a dormir, no al contrario.

—Quiero estar cómodo —repuso Sherrinford, que como siempre llevaba un traje hecho a medida de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Puedes ponerte el chándal —propuso el doctor.

—Me gusta mi pijama —insistió, saliendo sin más hacia _su_ cuarto.

John suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Se alegraba de no tener hijos. Aunque tener uno como Sherrinford, con su adorable timidez, su extraña inocencia mezclada con su soberbia inteligencia… Sonrió al pensar que Sherlock era en parte así, solo que al contrario. El detective era un adulto excepcionalmente inteligente que mantenía una inocencia infantil.

Su boca perdió la sonrisa al sentarse ante su portátil. El cual estaba encendido. Y desprotegido.

—Sherrinford —le dijo al niño, cuando este apareció todo complacido con su pijama de _Detective Conan_ —, ¿has entrado tú en mi ordenador?

—Sí —confesó el niño, sentándose en el sofá, con las piernas colgando.

—Has sorteado mi contraseña —exclamó John, soliviantado.

—Era fácil —repuso calmadamente, como explicación.

Después de tomar aire un par de veces para calmar su enfado, John se levantó y se dirigió al sofá para sentarse al lado de Sherrinford. Puede que él no fuera el indicado de educar a ese niño, pero si iba a pasar tiempo a su lado era justo que se tomara en serio su aprendizaje. De todos modos, si Mycroft era el responsable de su educación, el pequeño muy bien podía acabar con la destreza social de Sherlock.

—No se trata de que sea fácil o no. Se trata de que si hay una contraseña, es por algo. Debes de aprender a respetar la propiedad de los demás. Verás, si hay una puerta cerrada con llave, es para mantener la privacidad dentro. O si encuentras una caja con un candado. ¿Qué harías?

—Depende de lo que tuviera dentro.

—No, Sherrinford. Las cosas no son así. Si esa caja no es tuya…

—¡Pero el ordenador es tuyo! Vamos, John, ya sé que no está bien… —dijo el niño, con un tono para nada infantil. Inmediatamente corrigió sus modos—… lo siento. No lo haré más. Pero el ordenador es tuyo —insistió—, tú eres… John.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que yo no merezco mi privacidad?

—No de mí. Bueno… tú eres… diferente. Eres John.

—Sherrinford… ¿has leído mi blog? —preguntó, encontrando la razón que había estado buscando para el extraño comportamiento del niño.

—Un poco —admitió el niño, intentando parecer contrito. No comentó que también había leído su correo, y su historial de conexiones.

John volvió a tomar aire. Se mordió el labio y se frotó los ojos, intentando concentrarse en buscar las palabras adecuadas. Lidiar con niños estaba resultando más difícil que hacerlo con su ex compañero de piso. Intentaría recordarlo la próxima vez que le comparara con… aunque no habría próxima vez. Apartó la dolorosa idea para concentrarse en el problema que tenía entre manos.

—Tienes que entender que las prohibiciones están por algo, tienen una razón de ser. Ese blog… esas historias no son adecuadas para tu edad.

—Yo no tengo… mi inteligencia…

—Lo sé. Y creo que te puedo explicar lo que hayas leído. Pero puede que otro día leas cosas que no entiendas. Y entonces puedes confundir…

—Tú última entrada.

—Eso no te lo puedo explicar —repuso John, por miedo a desmoronarse.

—Por favor… —rogó el niño, abriendo imposiblemente sus ya de por sí enormes ojos en esa carita alargada. Además, se puso de rodillas en el sofá y puso sus manitas a ambos lados de sus mejillas.

Ante esa presión, John no se pudo negar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué no vas a publicar más?

—Porque ese blog sin Sherlock no tiene sentido.

—Pero Sherlock va a volver…

—Sherrinford… escucha. Hay cosas que tú aún no puedes entender.

—Sí que puedo.

—Está bien. Sabes que hay cosas que están bien, y cosas que están mal —planteó John, con paciencia.

—Eso no es correcto. Hay diferentes variables. Como lo que me has dicho de tu ordenador. No está bien, pero entre tú y Sherlock no teníais problemas en compartir…

—El que no tenía problemas era él, no yo. Y esa es la cuestión de que no sigas las reglas, Sherrinford. Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer y punto. No cuando pueden hacer daño a otras personas. Sherlock… él ha elegido hacer cosas… que no están bien. Porque cree, como tú, que la moral es relativa. No, escúchame —le pidió, al ver que el niño iba a debatirle—. No le estoy juzgando. Él es muy listo, casi tanto como tú —añadió en broma, intentando relajar al niño, que estaba visiblemente tenso—. Puede que él vea la realidad de otro modo. Pero yo no. Hay cosas que no puedo olvidar, ni pasar por alto. Sherlock ha ido por un camino donde yo no puedo seguirle. Pensaba que podría seguirle siempre, allá donde fuera… pero es obvio que no puedo.

—Lo siento —dijo el niño, a punto de llorar. Las emociones de ese cuerpecito embargaban esa mente que no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan afectado por los sentimientos de otro—. Lo siento mucho.

—¡Eh! No es tu culpa. Ven aquí —le dijo, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo, que se amoldó al suyo inmediatamente, como si envuelto en ese conocido calor fuese a encontrar la respuesta a la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Pasaron así un rato, hasta que se escucharon pasos subiendo por la escalera—. Mira, viene la señora Hudson. A lo mejor te sube algo —dijo para animarlo.

Sherlock, que conocía los pasos de su hermano, se aferró con más fuerza a John y apretó su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello, escondiéndose allí de la realidad.

—Buenas tardes.

—¡Mycroft! No te esperábamos —contestó John, intentando apartarse del niño, que aún se agarró a él con más fuerza.

—Ya lo veo —comentó este, observando con su habitual postura crítica, desde su considerable altura—. He venido por tu mensaje, John.

—¿Mi mensaje? —preguntó este—. ¿Qué mensaje?

—El mensaje que recibí hace poco más de dos horas: “ _Sherrinford se queda a dormir en 221B Baker. Recógelo mañana a la misma hora, tengo todo el día libre. JW_ ”.

Sherlock apretó con sus manitas la camisa de John. Estaba colorado de vergüenza y no quería que su hermano le viera así. No era como si se arrepintiera de haber suplantado a su… amigo.

El doctor notó esa tensión y sonrió a Mycroft. Ahora entendía esa insistencia en llevarle la chaqueta a su habitación. El muy sinvergüenza había cogido su móvil y enviado un mensaje a su tío para quedarse a dormir. Estaba mal. Y aún así el gesto le enterneció… y más teniendo en cuenta que la jugada se la había hecho a un hombre tan estirado como Mycroft.

—¿Y qué quieres saber sobre ese mensaje? —le preguntó, sabiendo por su mirada que los dos sabían perfectamente que no era él quién lo había enviado.

—John… tendrás cosas que hacer en tu día libre. Preparar tus clases, gente con la que ponerte al día…

—¡Estará conmigo! —gritó Sherrinford, aún enterrado en el cuello del doctor.

—No te preocupes, Mycroft —comentó, esta vez con total sinceridad—. Estaremos bien. ¿Tiene que hacer alguna lección? ¿Estudiar…?

—No —suspiró el hombre, rindiéndose—. Su… tutor dice que va adelantado. Puede descansar un día. Un día, Sher. No te acostumbres.

El niño se incorporó al fin. Sin soltarse de los brazos que aún le rodeaban, se giró para sacarle la lengua a su hermano. Este correspondió arrugando la nariz en un gesto desagradable.

—Mañana a la seis. Buenas tardes, John. Y gracias.

—Buenas tardes, Mycroft —ofreció. Cuando escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de abajo, miró a Sherrinford a los brillantes ojos y dijo—: Sabes que eso que has hecho no está bien. Te has salido con la tuya por una vez, pero otro día no voy a cubrirte, ¿sabes?

—OK —contestó el niño, que esos días estaba viendo demasiada televisión—. ¿Pedimos comida india para cenar?

—Demasiado especiada para tu estómago. ¿Qué tal una pizza? —ofreció John, admitiendo que le cambiara de conversación. Después de todo, tampoco era su padre, por mucho que se preocupara por él…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cenaron haciendo una competición de triángulos de pizza que ganó Sherrinford. Claro que John se dejó ganar por miedo a que el pequeño tuviera un empacho.

Después se pusieron a ver televisión desde el sofá. Hubo un momento en que John dio una pequeña cabezada, aburrido por el documental científico, demasiado específico para él. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que Sherrinford se había quedado completamente dormido en su regazo. Acarició su cabecita con cariño. Ese diablillo se había ganado su corazón en las pocas horas que habían estado juntos. Tenía que reconocer que era un niño muy especial; inteligente, cariñoso, y con un punto de timidez realmente adorable.

Finalmente se obligó a tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación de Sherlock. Cada vez que entraba allí se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. No había tocado nada aún, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. De momento, contaba con el dinero suficiente como para pagar todo el alquiler. Y si tuviera problemas, siempre podría acabar cobrándole a Mycroft el canguro…

Sonrió al besar la frente del pequeño, chispeada de mechones negros. No, Sherrinford no era una obligación para él. El calor que sentía en su interior al arroparlo no debía de ser muy diferente del que sentía un padre al arrullar a su hijo.

Dejó encendida la luz del pasillo para que el niño no se desorientara al despertar en otro lugar, y se fue a acostar. Se había levantado temprano y había sido un día intenso.

No tardó en quedarse dormido. Hasta que pasada la medianoche le despertó un movimiento en su cama.

—¿Sherrinford? —preguntó, soñoliento—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No podía dormir —respondió sencillamente. Se acercó más al doctor y se acurrucó bajo su brazo—. Cuéntame algo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —preguntó John, intentando recordar si recordaba alguno de su propia infancia.

—No. Algo. Una de tus aventuras. Con Sherlock.

—A Sherlock no le gustaba que les llamara aventuras. Solía decir que no era un personaje de un cuento. Siempre insistía en que debía fijarme más en el análisis de los casos.

—A él le gustaba cómo lo contabas. Sobre todo los títulos. Son… divertidos —comentó el detective, ahora que podía confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que no ves a tu tío Sherlock? —preguntó John, con demasiada ironía para un niño. Luego recordó que el pequeño adoraba al detective, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho—. ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente? —se ofreció, para reparar su crudeza.

—La primera. _Estudio en Rosa_. Cuéntamela como tú haces, a mí me gusta mucho —le pidió, empujando la cabecita contra su hombro, ya que en la oscuridad no podía ponerle ojitos de gatito tierno.

John narró aquellos sucesos como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Le habló de la impresión que le había causado Sherlock con su brillante inteligencia, sabiendo que el niño disfrutaría de esos detalles. Y realmente no sabía cuánto lo hacía… También le nombró a la señora Hudson, y hasta le contó cómo Mycroft le había secuestrado, haciéndole reír con su imitación de su voz elegante y algo snob. Tuvo cuidado de explicarle que lo que hizo el detective al irse solo con el taxista no había estado bien. Y por supuesto no le contó quién había disparado realmente.

—Fuiste tú.

—No, yo no fui. Yo llegué con la policía, ¿no has leído el blog? —mintió John.

—Yo sé que fuiste tú. Salvaste a Sherlock. Tú eres el héroe. Eres brillante —susurró, somnoliento—. John… si algo saliera mal… si yo no pudiera… ¿te quedarías conmigo?

El doctor, que también empezaba a sentir modorra, se espabiló ante la pregunta. Ya había notado que el crío, de algún modo, había traspasado hacia él la admiración que había sentido por su tío detective. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo? ¿Que pidiera su custodia? ¿Que le permitiera vivir con él?

Para su alivio, el pequeño se durmió esperando una respuesta. Besó su cabecita, enternecido. Era todo un honor que un niño tan inteligente tuviera tanta confianza en él como para querer estar siempre a su lado. Quizás… si Sherlock hubiera estado allí… entre los dos podrían haberse ocupado del pequeño. Mycroft no estaba cualificado para educar a un niño, no con su ritmo de vida. O quizás era que aunque solo había pasado un par de días con él, ya lo sentía un poco suyo…

—Aquí siempre tendrás un lugar —susurró también, abrazado a Sherrinford, seguro de que estaba dormido y no podría oírlo.

Sherlock sonrió.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando Sherlock despertó, John ya se había levantado. Aprovechó esos minutos de duermevela para remolonear en la cama, disfrutando del calor y el aroma de las sábanas que habían compartido.

Entre las brumas de una apacible fantasía donde en realidad había dormido junto a John con su cuerpo adulto, escuchó unas voces que venían de abajo. Por un momento pensó, irritado, que se trataba de Mycroft que había ido a buscarle antes de tiempo, ya que no se trataba de una voz femenina. Entonces reconoció a la segunda persona.

Moriarty.

Todavía en su pijama, bajó las escaleras deprisa pero en silencio, esperando enterarse de qué hacía allí el criminal asesor.

—…segundo turno, así que me he pasado a traerte el desayuno. Ya que no has contestado a ninguno de mis mails…

—¿Mails? Pues yo no he recibido ninguno tuyo, al menos ayer.

—¿Vuelves a tener problemas con el portátil? Si quieres le echo un ojo antes de irme a trabajar.

Sherlock entró entonces, antes de que pusieran en evidencia el sistemático borrado de mensajes que había realizado el día anterior. Hasta había vuelto a conectarse por la noche, antes de subir para meterse en la cama de John.

—¡Oh! ¿Y este pequeño quién es? —dijo Jim, nada sorprendido al ver a Sherlock. Era obvio que sabía que estaba allí, aunque no supiera aún lo que el doctor sabía de él. Se acercó al detective y se permitió el capricho de pellizcarle la mejilla con fuerza. Este le sacó la lengua y se puso entre él y John.

—¡Sherrinford! Normalmente no hace estas cosas —le disculpó, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—. Es un sobrino lejano de Sherlock. Su hermano es muy aburrido y a veces se viene a pasar el rato conmigo, ¿verdad, Sher?

—¿Sherrrinford? —preguntó Moriarty, incrédulo—. Menudo nombre rimbombante que tienes, enano.

Sherlock no pudo contener toda la rabia que sentía en su menudo cuerpo, aunque no luchó mucho por hacerlo. La patada que le dio al criminal le sentó de maravilla, a pesar del reproche de John.

—¡No! No puedes ir pegando a la gente, Sherrinford. Está mal. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer? Pues esto también está mal.

—No te preocupes, John —contestó Moriarty, frotándose el gemelo. Había lanzado al detective una de sus miradas glaciales, aprovechando que el doctor estaba centrado en el crío. Pero ver la bronca que se había llevado le había apaciguado un poco—. Es obvio que debería haber llamado antes. No te preocupes, enano, ya me voy. Te había traído dos pastas, os las podéis comer vosotros —ofreció, haciéndose la víctima para conmoverle.

Cosa que solo Sherlock notó, claro. John, al contrario, como había esperado Jim, se deshizo en disculpas.

—No hace falta que te vayas, ¿no te da tiempo de un café antes de irte?

—No te preocupes, lo tomaré en el hospital. Sé cuando no soy bienvenido. Y me extraña, porque normalmente los mocosos me adoran —se lamentó, intentando congraciarse con el doctor.

—¿Por qué no vienes esta noche? Podemos pedir que nos traigan algo. Yo mañana trabajo pronto, pero si cenamos antes…

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Moriarty, mirando directamente a Sherlock—. Así nos ponemos al día. Te he echado de menos… —comentó, sugerentemente—. Entonces hasta esta noche. Encantado de conocerte, Sherrard.

—¡Es Sherrinford! —le gritó Sherlock, sabiendo que se había equivocado a propósito.

—Eso… Adiós, John. Hasta luego…

—Hasta luego, Jim. No te canses…

Por supuesto, Sherlock no quiso comer lo que Moriarty había traído. Por supuesto, esa visita les estropeó todo el día. El niño estuvo de mal humor, negándose por principio a todo lo que el doctor proponía. Eso sí, no se separó de John en ningún momento, recordando que esa noche no sería él quien estuviera a su lado.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—¡Adiós profesor Watson!

Sus alumnos acabaron de vaciar la clase y John aún remoloneaba haciendo tiempo. Había quedado en tomar un café con Jim. El problema era que buscarlo por el hospital era imposible, ya que siempre andaba de aquí para allá. Las pocas veces que había ido a su departamento no le había encontrado allí, así que había desistido de intentarlo.

Cansado de esperar, al final decidió dirigirse al bar y esperarle allí. Casualmente se lo encontró de camino, ojeando un panel de anuncios con un papel en la mano.

—¿Vas a ofrecer clases de informática? —le preguntó, avisándole de su presencia—. Si lo haces me apunto, no puedo negar que las necesito.

— Hola, John. A ti te las ofrecería gratis —le saludó, haciendo su papel de gay extrovertido. El doctor le sonrió, pensando como siempre que estaba a su lado que precisamente por eso no se le había acercado ninguna mujer del hospital—. Estaba mirando un par de anuncios —comentó, enseñándole los teléfonos que había arrancado—. Sebastian me quiere fuera de casa.

—¿Tu compañero de piso? —preguntó. Aunque el informático le hablaba mucho de él, no lo conocía. La única vez que había visitado su apartamento, él no había estado allí.

—Sí. Se ha echado novia y le ha entrado prisa por traérsela a casa. Eh, tú podrías ofrecerme refugio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó John, aterrado. Todavía no había decidido qué hacer con la habitación de Sherlock. Durante el par de meses que llevaba dando clases se había planteado seguir pagando él solo el piso, que podía costearse bien. Pero la verdad era que entre las horas de consulta, las clases en el hospital, y los días en que cuidaba de Sherrrinford, empezaba a notar el cansancio de mantener dos trabajos. Si le alquilase la habitación a Jim, podría dejar la consulta. Pero tan solo de pensar en que alguien ocupara la habitación de Sherlock…

—Esta noche. Invítame a cenar a tu casa y evítame el tener que presenciar cómo se lo montan en el sofá. Sexo heterosexual, John, entiéndeme —bromeó, haciendo grandes aspavientos que no hacía cuando estaban fuera del hospital.

—Eso está hecho —afirmó, aliviado de no tener que plantearse aún el tema del alquiler—. Anda, vámonos ya. Podemos tomar ese café en casa.

Mientras se lo estaban tomando, John recibió uno de “esos” mensajes demandantes de Mycroft, exigiéndole que se quedara con Sherrinford, “si podía”. Por supuesto, John sabía que esos _sms_ no los enviaba el estirado hermano mayor de los Holmes.

—Lo siento, Jim, pero tengo que quedarme con Sherrinford esta noche. ¿Hace una pizza en lugar de comida mejicana?

—Si al niño no le importa… —replicó Moriarty, contrariado. Había esperado que pudieran seguir hablando de su piso, ansiando que John le propusiera ocupar esa habitación que los dos sabían que estaba libre—. Parece que le caigo mal.

—No eres tú, es que no está acostumbrado a relacionarse. Ya verás como hoy será diferente de otras ocasiones, ya empieza a conocerte…

Por supuesto, Sherlock conocía a Moriarty mejor que él, y ese era el principal problema. Los dos luchaban por su atención, muchas veces intentando poner en ridículo al otro.

Esa noche no fue una excepción. Cenaron en relativa calma, pero luego, en el sofá; con John sentado entre ellos, la guerra estaba servida. Jim se acercaba a él de un modo que no le gustaba a Sherlock en absoluto. Entonces él contraatacaba y ponía su cabecita en el regazo del doctor, que no tardaba en ponerse a acariciar su pelo. Ese tierno contacto irritaba mucho al criminal, que usaba cualquier comentario sobre la película que estaban viendo para tocar a John, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo o pierna. Finalmente, el niño acababa completamente sobre el regazo de _su_ doctor, encogido entre sus brazos con la excusa de que tenía miedo.

—Sherrinford, es tu tío —le dijo un poco más tarde John, al leer un mensaje que acababa de recibir en el móvil—. Ha venido a buscarte, está abajo, esperando en el coche —comentó, contrariado.

—¡Pero hoy me quedaba a dormir! —se quejó, indignado. Cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de Moriarty, supo que de algún modo él había movido los hilos para sacárselo de encima.

—Aprovecha que ha dejado de llover por un rato, Sher —se mofó el criminal asesor—. No hagas enfadar a tu tío.

Aprovechando que John había ido a buscar su chaqueta, Sherlock le dio una patada a Moriarty.

—Eso es trampa —se quejó.

—No hay reglas sobre usar influencias. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermano me haga más caso a mí, que a ti. Buenas noches, pequeño —finalizó, una vez John había entrado de nuevo en el comedor.

—Vamos, te llevaré yo —dijo, cogiendo al niño en brazos.

Jim se rió a sus espaldas, pero entonces Sherlock pasos sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello del doctor y le besó la mejilla. Eso acabó con la hilaridad del mafioso.

—No te vayas a dormir tarde, que mañana tienes clase —le dijo el pequeño, para que Moriarty lo oyera.

—¿Quién es el niño aquí? —respondió John, divertido—. Está bien, seré bueno. Anda, vamos o Mycroft se enfadará. Dile adiós a Jim.

Sherlock agitó la manita, y cuando el doctor se giró y quedó a su espalda le enseñó dos dedos al criminal.

—¡No tengas pesadillas, Sherrinford! —gritó Moriarty, sabiendo que indudablemente el detective se pasaría la noche preguntándose qué estaba haciendo John.

—Uf, está volviendo a chispear —comentó John, cuando regresó de acompañar al pequeño—. ¿Seguimos viendo esta película? —ofreció, sabiendo que la habían escogido por el niño, porque era apta para todos los públicos.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora puedes poner una porno —sugirió Jim, no del todo en broma. Solían jugar con los dobles sentidos, y no era una novedad que hablaran de sexo. Aunque el asesor criminal ya tenía ganas de hacer algo más que hablar.

—No nos pondríamos de acuerdo en escogerla —dijo John, esquivando el tema, como solía hacer.

—Pues yo creo que sí…

—¿Te apetece una copa?

—Sí, claro —accedió Jim. Eso significaba que iban a alargar la noche, y eso siempre abría posibilidades interesantes—. Ajá, lo de siempre —accedió, al ver la botella de Ballantine’s que traía John.

No vieron otra película, ni de adultos ni infantil. En cambio se pasaron la noche juntos en el sofá, muy cerca el uno del otro, con el portátil en medio de los dos, soportado por sus muslos. Jim estaba mostrando a John cómo la gente dibujaba y escribía sobre personajes de ficción, muchas veces cambiándoles su “original” orientación sexual.

—Vamos, no puedo creérmelo, ¿con el Hobbit también? Pero… eso es literatura.

—Todo se puede modificar a placer. Mira esto…

—Ooooh. Oh. Dios. Mío.

—Y esto.

—¿Esto es real?

—No, es una manipulación digital.

—Déjamelo ver otra vez. No, ese no, el anterior. Dios mío. Creo que me serviré otra copa, ¿tú quieres?

—No sé. Debería ir pensando en irme… aún llueve, y mañana tenemos trabajo los dos.

—Quédate aquí esta noche, mañana podemos ir juntos —propuso John sin pensárselo mucho, más que nada por práctica y conveniencia. Después de unos segundos pareció recapacitar y añadió—. Puedes dormir en mi cama, será mejor. Luego cambiaré las sábanas.

Moriarty sonrió. Y para que le vieran todas las cámaras que pudieran haber allí, se giró e iluminó con su sonrisa todo el comedor.

—Entonces sírveme otra también a mí. Mientras tanto voy a buscarte algo más…

—Nada demasiado explícito, y ya sabes, nada de spoilers sobre alguna serie que no haya visto —advirtió, mientras volvía con las dos copas—. Un momento, ¿Harry Potter? ¿También Harry Potter? ¡Pero eso es sagrado! Quiero decir… ¡miles de niños han crecido leyendo esos libros!

—Precisamente. Esto lo han hecho los ya creciditos.

—¿Harry Potter/Tom Riddle? Dime que esa barra significa enfrentamiento. Espera, mejor me bebo esto y luego me lo explicas…

Esa copa y otra ronda más después, a John ya no le extrañaba nada. Entre el alcohol y las imágenes subidas de tono empezaba a tener mucho calor, y fuera no dejaba de llover.

—Vamos a acostarnos ya, o mañana no podremos levantarnos —propuso Jim, antes de que se quedaran dormidos allí mismo. Le interesaba que el doctor estuviera despierto. Era la primera vez que iba a dormir en el 221B de la calle Baker y quería aprovechar bien la ocasión. Si no para hacerlo en compañía, al menos para que John se abriera por fin a la idea de que podía convivir con alguien más en ese piso. Acabar con la maldita sombra de Sherlock.

Para su desgracia, justo en el momento en que empezaron a recoger volvió a sonar el teléfono. Moriarty no tenía ninguna duda sobre quién había enviado ese mensaje, ni por qué lo había hecho. Y por el modo en que el doctor cerró los ojos, él también lo sabía.

Antes de que se estropeara el ambiente que llevaba toda la noche calentando, Jim agarró a John por los hombros y le miró de frente, muy cerca, queriendo que le quedase bien claro lo que iba a decirle.

—Yo voy a acostarme ahora. No hace falta que cambies las sábanas —comentó. Lo que no dijo es que quería olerle en ellas—. Tú cámbiate, aséate, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Luego lees ese jodido mensaje, ¿vale? —preguntó, sin esconder lo mucho que le fastidiaba cuando llegaban esos estúpidos _sms_ que les rompía el ambiente—. Si después de eso te apetece compañía —sugirió inclinándose hacia delante, muy, muy cerca de su rostro—, recuerda que yo estaré arriba. Esperándote.

Esta vez no se contuvo y juntó sus labios a los de John. Un pequeño roce, una promesa, un adelanto de lo que podía tener si se decidía de una vez a tomar lo que le ofrecía.

El doctor cerró los ojos y así se quedó hasta que hubo escuchado la puerta de su propia habitación. No estaba sorprendido, la actitud de Jim siempre había sido abierta a ese respecto. Pero entre el alcohol, las imágenes subidas de tono, y la promesa de unas palabras de Sherlock, estaba bastante agitado.

A pesar de que se moría por leer el mensaje de su ex compañero de piso, John decidió hacer caso al informático y ponerse primero el pijama, para relajarse algo. No lo consiguió. Su corazón no había relajado el ritmo de sus latidos, ansioso por leer esa frase que había seguido recibiendo, aunque no había cambiado ni una sola vez.

“ _Eres brillante. SH_ ”

Señal de que seguía pensando en él. Pero esa noche había llegado un segundo mensaje, seguramente mientras había estado en el lavabo.

“ _Yo creo en ti. SH_ ”

¿Qué demonios quería decir esa frase? Habría preferido quedarse únicamente con el primer mensaje, más conocido, ya cavilado mil y una veces. Ahora tenía un nuevo puzzle, porque viniendo de Sherlock no podía ser de otro modo. Y había algo en esa frase, en su simplicidad; tan concisa y enigmática, que le decía que había sido escrita por el detective, esta vez sin dudas.

El problema era que no tenía ganas de pensar. Se sentía lento y espeso, cansado y somnoliento. Tenía a un hombre agradable y atractivo esperándole en su cama. La idea de acabar la noche entre unos acogedores brazos, saciado por la culminación de un orgasmo era más que apetecible.

Pero Sherlock era Sherlock, y así como meses después de su abandono todavía no se veía con fuerzas para vivir con alguien más. No pudo ignorar sus palabras. Aunque no le contestó, como no había hecho ni una sola vez, temiendo que Moriarty pudiera leer su mensaje, cogió su móvil y se dirigió hacia la habitación de esa planta.

Cuando Jim escuchó cerrarse la puerta abajo, maldijo al maldito niño-detective y sus cámaras y su móvil y también a su hermano que no le obligaba a dormir a esas horas de la noche.

Enfurecido, inspeccionó toda la habitación hasta que localizó una cámara, que se complació en destruir de un pisotón.

Después se estiró en la cama buscando el calor y el aroma de John, ya que estaba visto que esa noche no tendría al hombre. Allí encontró la paz que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas. Lo primero que decidió fue cambiar de estrategia. Tenía que cambiar de plan. Necesitaba uno nuevo y drástico, se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia. 

En vista de que el fiel doctor no acababa de decidirse a dar el paso y compartir piso con él, debía apelar a su naturaleza compasiva para acercarse más a él. No podía perder. Y esta vez no era porque odiase perder. No, esta vez importaba más el premio en sí que saberse vencedor. John Watson había resultado ser una compañía inesperadamente inspiradora y estimulante. Ahora que comprendía lo que Holmes encontraba en él, no permitiría que lo volviese a disfrutar. No, el buen doctor sería suyo. O de nadie más.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
El timbre del 221B de la calle Baker sonó poco después de que John hubiera llegado de su única clase esa mañana.

—Oh, dios mío. ¡Jim! —exclamó, al ver a su amigo magullado y sangrando—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me han intentado atracar —se disculpó el informático, sonriendo a pesar del corte en su labio. Le mostró a John el portátil que tenía en la mano, que parecía tan machacado como él—. Aunque al final es como si me lo hubieran quitado, no creo que pueda arreglarlo ahora.

—Anda, siéntate. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer con esa cara.

Cuando John desapareció hacia el lavabo en busca del botiquín, el rostro de Jim se convirtió en el de Moriarty. Era un plan doloroso, pero parecía que iba a funcionar. 

—Me sabe mal, John. No sabía a dónde ir… —gimoteó, interpretando su papel de desvalido a la perfección.

—Tonterías, ¿a dónde ibas a ir? Además, te debo una consulta profesional. ¿Recuerdas? Tú me arreglaste el ordenador…

—Virus por virus.

—Exacto. Ahora estate quieto, puede que escueza.

John limpió primero las heridas, concentrado en las señales. Había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba. En el ejército no solo había operado en el frente, también había curado lesiones de las típicas peleas de la tropa, sobre todo antes de un conflicto cuando todos estaban un poco tensos y les faltaba poco para saltar. El problema era que las heridas de Jim no cuadraban con un atraco, según su experiencia. No había marcas defensivas. Y aunque eso se podía achacar a que había estado protegiendo su portátil, tampoco le cuadraban los arañazos o el moratón de su mano derecha.

De todos modos, él no era Sherlock, ni siquiera Anderson. Volvió a mirarle fijamente, esta vez con los ojos del doctor de cabecera más que con los del médico militar en campaña. El pobre Jim parecía a la vez humillado y aterrado. Le habían golpeado, eso era innegable, y encima él se atrevía a juzgarle.

—¿Tan mala pinta tengo? —preguntó, intentado hacer humor sin conseguirlo.

—Estas bien, nada grave —le quitó importancia John.

Limpió su barbilla de restos de sangre y centró su atención en el labio partido. La boca se abrió para él, dócil bajo sus manos. Entonces John se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto guantes. La ligera barba que Jim llevaba raspaba ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos. Eso le hizo recordar la noche anterior, cuando el informático le había besado. Ahora estaban muy cerca. Sus dedos habían recorrido su rostro magullado, eficiente y profesionalmente. Pero ya no. Ahora que se había percatado de su posición, inclinado sobre él, encajado entre sus piernas abiertas… ahora sus manos temblaron casi imperceptiblemente.

Cosa que, por supuesto, Moriarty notó. Y aprovechó, cerrando los ojos, abriendo los labios, inclinando más su cabeza para mostrar su cuello, invitante y sumiso.

 _”Qué demonios”_ , pensó John, _”Jim me atrae”_. No era algo nuevo. Lo novedoso era que en ese momento lo hacía tanto como para empujarle a dar el primer paso. Llevaba meses sin pegar un polvo. ¿Qué había de malo si se tiraba a su amigo? El informático le había dejado claro en varias ocasiones que estaba dispuesto. Tampoco era como si fuesen a compartir piso. Y de momento podía ser un pequeño paso, una prueba para ver si congeniaban lo suficiente. “Amigos con derecho a roce” había escuchado que lo llamaban sus alumnos, en la cafetería del hospital.

Maldición, estaba buscando escusas cuando no las necesitaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo ensimismado mirando ese rostro como para no actuar ahora. Así que se inclinó, lentamente, dejando que su aliento fuera un aviso sobre sus labios, por si Jim decidía que ese no era el momento adecuado.

Como al final sucedió. Sorprendiendo a John, Moriarty se puso en pie, a su altura. Le miró intensamente y le tomó de la mano, empujándole para que le siguiera escaleras arriba. Sabía que en ese comedor habían cámaras, aunque no las hubiera localizado todas. En cambio, en la habitación ya había eliminado la única que había. Por mucho que ansiara regodearse con su victoria, ese iba a ser un momento especial entre su doctor y él. No quería testigos para lo que tenía pensado…

—John… —susurró, apoyándose tras la puerta una vez dentro—. He esperado tanto…

No se hizo esperar más. Se besaron con intensidad, nada tentativamente, como dos hombres que sabían lo que querían. El problema fue que John estaba acostumbrado a marcar el ritmo con las últimas mujeres que había salido, y a Moriarty nadie le imponía nada. En poco tiempo la competición desató una pasión y un deseo inusitados para un primer beso. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo más, algo que debían consumir o les abrasaría a los dos.

Jim empujó ligeramente a John y con una pícara sonrisa le indicó la cama donde el día anterior había dormido él mismo. Se giró hacia ella convencido de que le seguiría, eufórico al sentir ya en su boca el sabor del triunfo.

Entonces ocurrió. Gracias a dos factores: John conocía bien su habitación, y a esa hora del día la luz de la ventana iluminaba bien los recodos de esta. Su mirada se posó por un momento en el espejo que había sobre su armario. Allí vio el reflejo del rostro de Jim, que le daba la espalda mientras se dirigía a la cama. Su sonrisa congeló su libido. Y detuvo sus pasos. Era como si de pronto estuviera con un extraño. Se podría decir que era una risa cruel, malvada. Definitivamente, no la sonrisa de un hombre que acababa de besar a otro y se disponía a hacer mucho más al respecto. Ni siquiera la risa de un hombre al que le fueran las sensaciones fuertes, no era esa clase de gesto. Era la mueca de un hombre perturbado. Demonios, ¿qué sabía exactamente de James M. Moran?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jim. Se había girado al llegar a la cama y había notado el cambio de expresión en su amante.

—No. No. Yo… —John pensó velozmente, intentando decidir qué hacer. Él no solía acostarse con desconocidos, fueran hombres o mujeres. Darse cuenta de que no conocía al hombre como él había pensado, después de tanto tiempo juntos, le había agitado considerablemente—. No puedo. Ahora… lo siento, Jim.

Salió corriendo del piso sin pensar casi en lo que hacía. Por inercia cogió su chaqueta y llamó a la señora Hudson, para asegurarse de que no estuviera en casa. No quería involucrarla en… aquello. Aunque seguramente debía de ser una paranoia suya, ¿verdad? Que tuviera una cara oculta no tenía que significar que fuera un psicópata, ¿no?

Caminando por las calles de Londres, en lugar de relajarse se encontró cada vez más nervioso. Hacer suposiciones no ayudaba nada a calmarse. Tenía que comprobar lo poco que sabía de él, descubrir su dirección, hablar con alguien que realmente le conociera, a parte de Molly, de cuya opinión tampoco confiaba mucho.

Mike, Mike podría ayudarle.

Y lo hizo, aunque no como había esperado. Llamó a su compañero, que solícito se ofreció a buscar a alguien del departamento de informática que le pudiera informar. Al poco rato le devolvió la llamada dándole una noticia bomba: Nadie conocía a Jim. No era definitivo, podía tratarse de uno de esos contratos externos, los informáticos se movían mucho… pero John ya estaba totalmente perturbado.

Entonces llamó a Lestrade. Después de abroncarle por haberle llamado solo para pedirle un favor y no para tomar algo como le había prometido la última vez que habían hablado, accedió a regañadientes a comprobar si ese tal Moran estaba contratado en Barts. No tardó en recibir una respuesta: No lo estaba. Nadie con ese nombre figuraba en su nómina, interna o con servicios externalizados.

Llegados a ese punto John tuvo que sentarse. Intentó repasar sus encuentros con Jim, recordar qué sabía exactamente de su vida. ¿Cuándo le había conocido? Exactamente el día en que Moriarty había entrado en sus vidas. No, no podía ser. Se estaba poniendo demasiado paranoico.

No podía ser que hubiera estado confraternizado con el hombre que había desbaratado su vida, ¿verdad?

Solo había un modo de comprobar eso.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
El número 221B de la calle Baker estaba totalmente en silencio. John subió rápidamente y fue un momento a la habitación de Sherlock, para coger una cosa que necesitaría.

Entonces subió a su habitación. Una hora después, Jim aún le estaba esperando, sentado en su cama.

—John… —volvió a susurrar, poniéndose en pie—. Sabía que volverías.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Y cómo lo sabías? —preguntó, viciosamente.

Moriarty frunció el ceño. Para evitar que sospechara algo antes de tiempo, John le agarró con ímpetu por los hombros y le besó con fuerza, esta vez sin opción a tontas luchas de poder. Estaba tomando posesión del hombre, y este se dejó por miedo a que el doctor pudiera volver a tener dudas.

Usando la fuerza con que su cuerpo estaba forzando al otro, les dejó caer a los dos sobre la cama. Allí forcejearon un poco, siempre con John encima, inmovilizándole con la decisión y furia que le estaba consumiendo. Se subió a sus caderas y llevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Una vez allí maniobró rápidamente para ponerle las esposas a través del cabezal de la cama, dejándole allí atado.

—Uau. Sí que vas fuerte —gimió Jim, sin dudar de las intenciones del doctor.

—No lo sabes tú bien… Moriarty.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió en segundos, como lo hizo de nuevo el rostro del criminal. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos y calculadores, y su sonrisa sádica volvió a hacer su aparición.

—¿Qué me ha delatado? —preguntó con curiosidad, sin aparentar nervios al haber sido descubierto.

—El espejo —indicó John con un golpe de cabeza—. Tienes una sonrisa muy peculiar.

—Lo es, si es capaz de hacer que un ex militar como tú salga corriendo. Y dime: ¿piensas acabar lo que has comenzado? —comentó sugerente, sin salir de su papel de seducción.

—Si crees que me voy a acostar con un tío que lleva semanas mintiéndome es que estás más loco de lo que pensaba. ¿Os habéis divertido, jugando conmigo? Pues esa es toda la diversión que te vas a llevar. Estoy harto de vosotros, de vuestros juegos, de ser un peón en ellos. Escúchame bien: Me voy. De este piso, de vuestras vidas. No vuelvas a buscarme porque me encontrarás, y no será bonito para ti.

—Vamos, Johnny, no seas rencoroso. No todo han sido mentiras. Relájate y siéntate —le pidió. John seguía a horcajadas sobre él, de rodillas e inclinado encima de su torso.

—¿Para qué? Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber.

—No. No lo sabes —replicó, severamente—. Siéntate —ordenó, castrensemente. John lo hizo. Sobre su erección, notándola aún dura bajo sus nalgas—. ¿Crees que un hombre puede fingir así? ¿En estas condiciones? Y deseo no es lo único que me provocas, Johnny. Las risas, todos esos momentos juntos. No he tenido que fingir ni un momento.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabré nunca, ¿verdad?

—Puedes descubrirlo. A mi lado.

—Oh, venga. Adiós, Jim —se despidió, ahora realmente del amigo que había creído tener. Qué diablos, se inclinó y le besó de nuevo, quemando sus velas donde sabía que no volvería a amarrar su barco. Después se levantó y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

—¿No quieres saber qué ha ocurrido con Sherlock?

—No me importa, él tomó su propia decisión al hacer tratos contigo.

—No es que tuviera muchas opciones… —sugirió. Eso finalmente hizo que John picara el anzuelo. Se apartó de la puerta y regresó junto a la cama.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digamos que… tuve que ayudarle a que se decidiera a jugar. Una pastillita a cambio de tu vida.

—¿Pastilla? ¿Qué pastilla? —gritó John, agarrando a Jim de la camisa. El criminal sonrió por el acercamiento, sin importarle la violencia con que era sacudido.

—La APTX 4869. Una droga innovadora con increíbles resultados. Increíbles, John, créeme. Tan increíbles como que lo has estado teniendo todo el tiempo delante de ti y no has sabido verlo…

Tembloroso, el doctor soltó su camisa y se apartó un paso de su propia cama. ¿Qué le había hecho a Sherlock? No… debía calmarse. ¿Qué había tenido delante y no había sabido identificar? ¿Algo relacionado con Sherlock? ¿Mycroft? ¿Sherrin…? Oh. Dios. Mío.

—Sherrinford —murmuró, incapaz de asumir lo que había supuesto.

—¿No es brillante? —preguntó Moriarty con una gran sonrisa histriónica, ignorando que estaba atado a la cama por unas esposas.

—¿Tiene antídoto? —exigió John, esperando que lo tuviera, por el bien del hombre que tenía tumbado en su cama.

—Lo tiene. Pero tiene un precio… —declaró, esta vez totalmente en serio.

—¿Cuál?

—Una cita. Tú y yo, solos. Y no como amigos, creo que se puede decir que hemos superado ya esa fase, ¿no, Johnny? Oh, y me tienes que soltar, por supuesto…

—Está bien. Lo que sea. ¿Dónde la tienes?

—Como muestra de buena voluntad te lo voy a decir, para que veas que confío en ti. Está abajo, en mi chaqueta. Ahora suéltame. ¡John! —le llamó, al ver que el doctor iba a comprobarlo—. Me tienes que soltar…

—No tendrías que haber confiado en un hombre al que llevas semanas engañando…

Y después de eso John se giró para correr escaleras abajo. Desde allí se oían los gritos de Moriarty, totalmente perdida su apariencia dialogadora. En el comedor esperaba Mycroft, escoltado por dos imponentes hombres totalmente vestidos de negro.

—Está arriba —dijo John sin mirarle a la cara. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle por teléfono, cuando el mayor de los Holmes le había confirmado que Jim era Moriarty—. El antídoto está en su chaqueta. Que lo analicen antes.

Mycroft asintió solemnemente y sin más se dirigió hacia las escaleras, seguido de sus esbirros. Tenía pendiente un encuentro que llevaba tiempo esperando. Nadie se metía con su hermano pequeño y salía indemne…

Entonces fue cuando John se fijó que había alguien más allí. La asistente de Mycroft, que se apresuró a coger la chaqueta que le tendía y salió corriendo con ella. Y detrás estaba Sherrinford.

 _”Sherlock”_ , pensó John.

Se dirigió lentamente al niño, que no se había movido. Mientras se acercaba, se fue fijando en ese parecido que el primer día había confundido con un parentesco directo. Los ojos claros, que parecían enormes en esa carita, y más rasgados que nunca. El pelo oscuro alborotado a mechones sobre su frente. Sus trajes hechos a medida, tan propios de los Holmes.

Llegó hasta él y se puso de rodillas, para mirarle desde su altura. ¿Cómo no había notado que la brillante inteligencia de esa mirada, la ansiosa curiosidad, era puramente él? Lo cogió entre sus brazos, incapaz de demostrarle de otro modo lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—Sherlock —susurró en su orejita—. Sherlock, perdóname— le pidió, emocionado—. Dudé de ti, pensé que te habías asociado con ese criminal… y mira lo que te ha hecho, por defenderme a mí.

—John —contestó esa vocecita—. Tú no tienes la culpa. Fui yo el que quedó con él a tus espaldas…

—Nunca más —dijo John, deshaciendo el abrazo y obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos—. Prométemelo. No me dejarás fuera otra vez. Jamás. No donde no pueda protegerte —Sherlock enterró el rostro de nuevo en su cuello, queriendo esconder lo mucho que le afectaban esas palabras. Movió su cabecita para decirle que sí, que nunca se apartaría de él. Entonces escucharon un golpe en el piso de arriba—. Anda, vámonos de aquí. ¿Te apetece una última cena en Angelo’s? Antes de que te conviertas de nuevo en “transporte” y pierdas ese apetito tan saludable.

Sherlock intentó darle una patada, pero John supo esquivarle a tiempo. Antes de salir volvió a agacharse para besarle la frente. Iba a echar de menos esa intimidad. Y Sherlock también lo haría…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—No podría haberlo hecho sin Jim Moriarty. ¿Sabes cómo te llama? El hombre de hielo. Y el virgen…

—¿Moriarty? ¿Moriarty está tras esto? —preguntó Sherlock a la mujer que le estaba poniendo en Jaque. A él, a su hermano y a toda Gran Bretaña.

—Sherlock, ahora no… —intentó detenerle Mycroft.

—Oh, ahora sí. Ahora entiendo. Enviar a una prostituta a intentar seducirme mientras él… ¡tengo que irme!

—Soy algo más que eso, Sherlock. Yo sé…

—Sí, sabes lo que le gusta a la gente. Y se lo das. No sé qué otro nombre puede tener eso, ni me importa. Oh, ¿te molesta el apelativo? ¿Sentimiento, señora Adler? Mycroft, eso no es una ventaja, ¿verdad? —inquirió Sherlock, mirando intensamente a su hermano.

Este miró a su vez a la mujer, inquisitivamente. Después a Sherlock. Inmediatamente sonrió. Tecleó cuatro letras en el móvil y esta vez introdujo el código correcto.

—Corre a por John —le dijo entonces a Sherlock, que inmediatamente, y sin mirar siquiera a La Mujer, hizo lo que su hermano le había sugerido—. Y ahora, señora Adler, creo que los términos de la negociación han cambiado…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Sherlock subió los escalones de dos en dos, con sus largas piernas. Cuando entró en la habitación de John se encontró con el espectáculo que había temido ver.

Esta vez era John el que estaba esposado a su propia cama. Su camisa estaba abierta, desgarrada. Sobre él estaba Jim Moriarty, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él ni siquiera llevaba una camisa en su torso desnudo.

—Apártate de él.

—Sherlock, Sherlock… Pensaba que estarías más… entretenido. Qué contrariedad, porque yo no he acabado. Johnny y yo estamos disfrutando de una cita que teníamos pendiente. Haz feliz a papi y desaparece, Sher, los mayores también quieren jugar…

—Apártate de él —repitió Sherlock, en un tono para nada infantil—. O te apartaré yo.

—No me hagas enfadar, _Junior_. Ve a jugar con tu hermano. O mejor, contrata a Irene para que te enseñe cómo se juega en la cama. Estoy seguro de que si insistes te lo hará gratis, te ha cogido cariño. No como yo en estos momentos, así que si me permites… tengo algo entre manos —terminó, sugerentemente. E inmediatamente, ignorando al detective, volvió a estirarse sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo y prosiguió a besar su cuello mientras se frotaba contra él.

—La señorita Adler está muy ocupada en estos momentos. Ya que finalmente hemos conseguido revelar el PIN de su móvil.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —gritó Moriarty, profundamente cabreado—. ¡Maldición! —El hombre se puso en pie y se colocó rápidamente la camisa, mientras a la vez se ponía los zapatos—. Ahora papi está enfadado de verdad. Sí, muy listo, pero recuerda que yo lo soy más. Y tú, cariño —dijo dirigiéndose a John—. No te enfríes. Seguimos teniendo una cita —le recordó. Después se sentó un momento en la cama y le besó los labios, tras dos intentos y un buen estirón de pelo para que se estuviera quieto.

—No me pillarás desprevenido otra vez —escupió John, arqueándose cuando el criminal le mordió en el cuello.

—Ya veremos, Johnny. Ya veremos. Este hombre es muy ardiente —le dijo a Sherlock, al pasar por su lado.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a él. El juego se acabó.

—El juego no acaba hasta que yo no quiero. Recuérdalo, Sherlock. Recuérdalo. Te lo debo…

Y así, después de lanzarle un teatral beso a John, salió de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock, agachándose al lado de la cama—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó, al ver un poco de sangre en el labio, y alguna magulladura en su cuello.

—No. Estoy bien. ¿Puedes soltarme, Sherlock? —pidió, incómodo. Su compañero de piso se le había quedado mirando, escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo—. De verdad que estoy bien. Suéltame. Ha tirado las llaves de las esposas bajo la cama —Ignorándole, el detective llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna, sin aviso ni permiso—. ¡Sherlock! ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

—Tienes una erección —constató, sin apartar la mano.

—¡Pues claro que la tengo! Se estaba… contra mí. La fricción… me estaba estimulando. Es una respuesta involuntaria. ¿Quieres apartar la mano?

—No.

—¿Cómo?

—No quiero.

—¿Esto es parte de vuestro absurdo juego?

—No.

—Sherlock. Tu mano. Sherlooooock —gimió, cuando el detective empezó a moverla sobre su entrepierna.

—Yo te deseaba antes que _él_. Pero pensaba que no te interesaba. Te he echado de menos, estas semanas. Quería subir, meterme en tu cama, dormir a tu lado. No lo hice porque temía que ahora, con mi cuerpo, no pudiera ocultar lo que me hace sentir estar cerca del tuyo.

—Sherlock. Suéltame.

—No.

—Sherlock, maldita sea. ¡Suéltame para que pueda abrazarte y besarte en condiciones!

El detective no perdió tiempo en hacerlo. Directamente se tendió en la cama, a su lado, y le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos. Ojos cerrados. Respiración acelerada.

John se lo quedó mirando y sonrió. Tan ansioso y entregado, le recordó por un momento a cómo había sido Sherrinford. Besó su frente, haciéndose cosquillas en sus labios con los mechones que encontró. Después besó su nariz, a cada lado, notando cómo sus aletas se movían deprisa en cada inspiración. Movió su cuerpo lo poco que sus manos atadas le permitían para colocarse de lado, frente a Sherlock. Durante un segundo este abrió los ojos, pero los cerró rápidamente al verse observado. Su nerviosismo se le hacía tierno a John, que tenía la sensación de estar manejando un objeto muy precioso y delicado. Por fin juntó sus labios con esos que se le ofrecían ansiosos y expectantes. Ese primer beso no fue nada parecido a lo que había tenido con Moriarty, cuando le creía Jim. Donde allí había habido violencia y pasión, aquí había ternura y entrega sincera. Amor.

Sherlock respondió imitando sus gestos; acariciándole los labios con su boca, probando su sabor con un tímido toque de su lengua. Sus manos se agarraban a su camisa abierta, apretándola entre sus dedos como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente con ellos.

Bien, John sí sabía qué hacer, y se moría por empezar.

 

—Por favor… desátame ahora —le rogó, empujando su cuerpo hacia delante para tomar contacto con el suyo—. Necesito sentirte con mis manos…

Al momento Sherlock desapareció debajo de la cama, en un movimiento tan rápido que parecía que se había caído de ella. Sin verle todavía, John notó cómo alguien manipulada las esposas desde el hueco de las barras del cabezal. Pronto se vio liberado. Se frotó las muñecas, que por la posición y la rozadura del metal sentía adoloridas.

—Lo siento —dijo Sherlock, apareciendo de nuevo sobre la cama. Tomó sus manos y acarició la enternecida piel desgarrada, besando con cuidado la zona—. Tendría que haberte liberado antes. Pero temía que salieras corriendo…

John soltó una carcajada. Le sorprendió que hubiera hecho un chiste, y no por la situación, sino porque era Sherlock. Cuando le observó de cerca comprobó que no había intentado hacerle reír con la frase, simplemente era una constatación de lo nervioso que se sentía, dando pasos en falso en un terreno que, por una vez, no conocía lo suficiente.

—Estoy bien —trató de tranquilizarle, colocando las manos en sus mejillas para acercarle a él—. Y ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Siguieron besándose pausadamente, descubriendo sus gustos y sus preferencias. Pronto, gracias a las manos inquietas de John, el deseo les encendió y les pidió algo más que tímidos besos de principiante. Las caderas de Sherlock se movían por instinto, demandantes. Su amante le ofrecía una zona de presión, sin atreverse a hacer mucho más por miedo a perder el control.

—John… —comenzó a llamarle, sin saber bien qué le estaba pidiendo.

—¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? —le preguntó este con tranquilidad, intentando demostrarle que podía confiar en él, para lo que fuera.

—Quiero verte desnudo. Quiero tocarte. De momento —explicó.

Y John entendió. Sin pedirle más explicaciones se desvistió, empezando por la camisa que ya tenía casi fuera. No se detuvo hasta que acabó completamente desnudo. Se sentía expuesto, estirado en su cama al lado de un hombre completamente vestido. Pero Sherlock se lo había pedido y él estaba decidido a complacerle en todo.

La primera inspección fue tan exhaustiva y fríamente científica que John casi perdió la turgencia de su erección. Lo único que le mantenía excitado era la expectación con que era observado, el ligero temblor en esas manos que parecían querer tocarle, pero se detenían justo cuando estaban cerca de su piel, como si no se atrevieran a hacer contacto, como si el roce con su piel desnuda fuera a descontrolarle.

—Puedes tocarme, si quieres… —sugirió al final John, intentando ocultar su impaciencia bajo su generosidad.

Eso pareció empujarle a dar ese siguiente paso. Si primero la inspección de su cuerpo había sido visual, ahora estaba siendo táctil. Las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock recorrían el vello de sus piernas, de sus brazos, de su pecho y de su estómago. Cuando llegaron a la rubia mata de su entrepierna, él mismo decidió pasar a la tercera fase. Solo que en esta no se dedicó a explorar su cuerpo. Su boca se dirigió directamente hacia su miembro. Sin más sacó la lengua y lamió la brillante punta de su glande, sin duda curioso sobre su sabor.

—Diosss Sherlock… —gimió John.

—¿No está bien?

—No, está bien. Muy bien…

El detective sonrió y volvió a inclinarse sobre su entrepierna, decidido a continuar su estudio sobre John Watson. La piel de su pene era increíblemente suave y caliente, sobre todo su punta. Lamió toda su longitud buscando el cambio en su volumen, el relieve de sus crecidas venas. Los sonidos que estaba emitiendo el doctor eran música para sus oídos. Tenía que comprobar si toda la zona era igual de sensible, así que succionó cada centímetro de tibia carne hasta que estuvo satisfecho de los resultados. Después probó más abajo, en el calor de sus testículos. Ahora los gemidos de John parecían casi dolorosos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, inseguro.

—Sssí —se esforzó en contestar—. Pero… estoy cerca, Sherlock. Lo siento, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más.

—Si eyaculas ahora, ¿cuándo podrás volver a conseguir una erección? —preguntó clínicamente.

John rió, aunque se escuchó como un sollozo.

—Dame un par de horas. Puede que menos.

—Bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Podrías estirarte a mi lado? —Sherlock asintió y obedeció—. Los pantalones… —sugirió, señalando su entrepierna con la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, el detective se desnudó sin más, no solamente los pantalones, sino también la ropa interior y la camisa. John se quedó extasiado ante la sensualidad de ese cuerpo pálido y espigado.

—¿Y ahora? —exigió Sherlock, ansioso y excitado como indicaba su dura y húmeda erección.

—Ahora…

John se acercó para besarle. Como consecuencia de la cercanía y de su desnudez sus erecciones chocaron, gracias al arqueamiento de la elástica espalda de Sherlock. Los dos jadearon ante la lasciva sensación de saberse unidos de esa forma.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios, John comenzó a moverse, buscando esa fricción que ambos necesitaban. Para Sherlock fue fácil dejarse llevar, sus caderas se movían solas, buscando a su amante cuando este se alejaba. Para facilitar el delicioso acto, el doctor escupió en su mano y la llevó a sus erecciones, que resbalaron fácilmente apretadas entre su puño y sus cuerpos. Sherlock puso un gesto de repugnancia ante esa vulgaridad, pero luego miró mejor, sobre la cabeza de John. Sus cuerpos unidos, sus secreciones mezcladas; presemen, la saliva de John y algo de sudor. Mucho por analizar, por descubrir. Interesante, satisfactorio… Fascinante.

—John… creo que voy a tener un orgasmo —anunció.

Esas palabras desataron el de su amante, que gimió con fuerza y gritó su nombre antes de expulsar su semen, que en pocos segundos se juntó al de Sherlock.

—Uau —constató John cuando recuperó el aliento.

—¿Podrías acotar más el tiempo de recuperación? —preguntó el detective, ansioso por tener más sexo con _su_ doctor.

—Si bajamos a tomar algo, y tienes que comer algo tú también, pronto, muy pronto —admitió John, con una pícara sonrisa.

—Especifica.

—Si nos duchamos juntos, puede que en media hora.

—¿Sexo en el baño?

Sherlock se levantó y, sin ponerse una sola prenda de ropa, salió disparado hacia abajo. John, esperando que ni la señora Hudson ni Mycroft estuvieran de visita, bajó las escaleras tras él, también desnudo.

No volvería a dudar en seguir a Sherlock fuera a donde fuera… y como fuera.

**FIN**

 

 **Notas Finales:** Esta historia fue inspirada por [este ART](http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=sherlock+i+miss+him#/d51t87c%20) de *yu-oka. ¡Gracias a grissina por descubrírmelo!


End file.
